


Rise of a Dystheistic God: The Black Conquest of a Huge Tits Female Supremacist World Civilization

by scrubbyscum999



Category: Original Work
Genre: BBC, Birth, Burping, Choking, F/M, Fertilization, Gigantic Ass, Gigantic Breasts, Huge Breasts Loli, Humiliation, Irrumatio, Large Cock, Maledom, Masochism, Meat Toilet, Paizuri, Pregnancy, Raceplay, Rape, Sadism, Slapping, Smegma, Spanking, Tall Women, Violence, Vomit, Watersports, belly punch, breast milk, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrubbyscum999/pseuds/scrubbyscum999
Summary: After enduring a living hell a black American otaku is reincarnated as a god in a huge tits paradise. This world is a misandric, female supremacist society ruled by women with 127+ cm busts. Now a god, this otaku will make sure everyone will submit to his superiority.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue: Reincarnation and Paradise

As my life force slowly drains from my body I think about my life.

“My life was hell.”

I am a 105-year-old Black American otaku and I am on my deathbed at an abusive nursing home. My life was boring and painful. Despite my love for things like games, manga, and other nerdy things I never felt like I achieved happiness.

I spent my entire life having little money working at a dead-end job. I did well in school, always trying my best and was a top student. Yet I never was able to increase my low social standing. Sadly, in this world those who work hard, follow the rules, and are respectful towards others are not rewarded. Instead the world put me in a straitjacket, making sure I always stayed in my role as the scapegoat while my torturers and bullies went on to be given everything. Even my family hated me and treated me with scorn since the day I was born.

The boys who bullied me were dumb, criminal, and never did their schoolwork. They were horrible in every way possible. Yet, these same terrible individuals were rewarded with money, fame, power, and female sexual attention from a very young age. But it wasn’t the popular boys who were my worst abusers, it was the women. I was psychologically tortured by the women around me simply for not meeting their standards of attractiveness. They bullied me by taking every opportunity to humiliate me in public constantly with the assistance of their bully boyfriends.

I was doomed to be the scapegoat when I didn’t win the genetic lottery and proceeded to take part in my nerdy passions. Endlessly bullied, attacked, and ostracized every day for over a century.

I had enough money to live in a small apartment and occasionally got a few otaku items but nothing more. It was a meager existence. To top it all off I was a lifelong virgin. My entire life I loved huge tits and had a sadism fetish. I obsessed over women with huge breasts and my desire to degrade and impregnate them. I wanted to fuck women with big boobs. I wanted to be the dominant man that would force busty women to submit.

Yet, in my entire life I was never able to act upon my desires. I was an average looking man, which in my time sealed my fate of ever achieving those dreams. All the women tended to the sexual desires of my bullies even when they were very young. I never got a chance to act out my sadistic feelings onto any beautiful, busty women. Instead I suffered the humiliation of having to accept that I would have to spend my whole life as a virgin.

I always wondered what it would be like if my 2D fantasies were real. 3D could never reach the perfect ideal of 2D and I often wondered what it would be like if there was a world that embodied the flawless nature of 2D. If I could live in a world where I was surrounded by gorgeous, busty women who I could rape freely with no punishment. That would be the best type of world.

But the world is starting to dim, and I can feel my conscious fading. In my final moments I now feel an overwhelming feeling of regret, bitterness, and sadness. Everyone from my peers to authority figures tortured me every day and once they got their pleasure from it, they would continue to live happy lives. Happiness, the one thing that was denied to me these 105 years. If only I lived in a paradise, but alas it wasn’t meant to be. Fate determined that I would suffer the worst hell for over a century.

My life really was terrible…

* * *

In a sleepy Dixieland county called Cotton County sat two high school girls, sitting on an outside school bench. There was one feature the girls had that was immediately apparent to anyone that saw them. Both girls had huge natural breasts. Their bosoms were so big and pretty it would be impossible to find it on any woman, let alone two high schoolers. It was Friday, and all the other students have gone home. However, the two girls were not in a rush. They were sisters named Winifred and Flossie. The two were discussing some life-changing news they found out only a few weeks before.

“So, how does it feel to be a pregnant, even though you are a virgin?” the older girl, Winifred asked.

The two sisters were 17 and 15 respectively and were recently in the news when the younger girl was found to be pregnant despite being a virgin. One would expect this to make them world-famous, and they were to an extent. However, in a world with many fantastical occurrences it was a minor story, something people read about for their amusement before going about their day. People who read about the story in different parts of the world did not give it much thought. It seemed like an interesting but minor footnote in history.

“I am still really shocked. I am just wondering how it happened.” the younger one, Flossie, said looking down in a flustered manner. “I know it wasn’t magic because there aren’t any spells or techniques that could induce pregnancy. Obviously, nobody was experimenting on me so it couldn’t have been technology or science.”

Flossie was thinking with a confused expression, wondering how an event could occur.

“Then it must be a miracle, right?” the Winifred said with a sly expression.

“Miracle? That is stuff you only hear about in mythology, but...” Flossie was having trouble thinking of a counterpoint. It seems that it truly was a miracle brought about by the universe.

The two girls were the wealthiest family in Cotton County, located in the Southern United States. They both were black with beautiful ebony skin. Winifred had red eyes while Flossie had cyan eyes. Winifred had long hair done in thin braids with a taller, skinnier figure. Flossie on the other hand had a big afro, was shorter, and more on the plump side. Both were incredibly beautiful and were considered good, upstanding girls. Winifred was more aggressive, mischievous, and tomboyish. Flossie was more passive, doting, and dainty. Even with these differences they were both known for their good behavior, always following the rules and being ethical.

“Hey,” Winifred chimed, “what do you want the baby to be like?”

Flossie closed her in eyes in deep thought before giving her answer.

“I want it to be a handsome, masculine boy.”

She gave a soft, glowing smile while looking into the distance. Winifred giggled.

“Haha, that’s funny.”

Flossie turned toward her and gave a knowing grin but was serious in her desire.

“It may sound strange, but you’ve heard the conversations among ladies countless of times. How the males just seem, weak.”

Winifred leaned her head in agreement, conceding the point fully.

“Yeah, you are right. I never met a girl who never had that feeling in the back of their mind, even if its faint” Winifred replied in response.

It was true. In this world despite males having the illusion of being equal to females everyone knew that females were the ones really in charge. Among all the races you had a covert matriarchy where when things got serious the women had the final say. The males tended to be kind, respectful, and very pacifist. No matter what they could only get so aggressive before inevitably backing down.

“You would think that men would have authority over women but that doesn’t seem to be the case. Not among the humans, elves, demons, catgirls…not any of the races. Well, not REAL authority anyway.”

Winifred nodded in agreement to Flossie’s statement. Winifred did so with a smile, but it had a look of disappointment.

“I laughed, but you are right, I think most women feel like they never met a real man.”

“Exactly,” Flossie replied, “so that is what I hope. I hope and pray that I can have a son that will be handsome and masculine. Not just for me and you, but I feel it would be good for all women.”

“Yeah, deep down that would be the greatest gift the universe could give us.”

Then there was a pause as Flossie continued to hold her hands to her womb. Winifred put her hand on her belly as well.

“We may be financially well-off, but I think I will need your help in raising this kid” Flossie said.

“Oh,” Winifred replied with assured confidence, “don’t worry, that is what sisters are for! A child needs love and support, not just money and stuff.”

There was another long pause and suddenly it hit them. The air became tense as they thought about the child and their prayers. The tense moment did not last very long and afterwards they picked up their bags.

Winifred declared, “Let’s go home.”

“Yeah,” Flossie giddily replied, “we can watch that new movie that we got today!”

They started to walk home with the carefree attitude you find in young teenage girls. However, as time would pass until the birth their hearts would slowly fill with responsibility and a sense of duty. Because in that moment, deep down, they knew. They knew that their salvation has finally come.

* * *

I wake up from my king-sized bed to the sound of the southern morning wind. I look around my bedroom, which is luxurious but not overly opulent. As I get up from my bed there is a heavy thud as my feet hit the floor, something that would have never happened before. My heart is light, excited for a new day. My 5000 square meter Southern plantation style house is a far cry from that small apartment I lived in for many decades. I grew up in a nice house during my childhood but when I got my own, I made sure it was much larger. But I seem to be getting ahead of myself. Let me explain.

After I died something amazing happened to me. I realized that despite my disbelief in the idea, reincarnation is real. Not only that, but I was reincarnated into a perfect world that is some type of afterlife. It was strange. Obviously when I was only a baby when I reincarnated so I did not realize it at first. However, as I got older I started to remember more and more of my past life. By the time I started to develop sexual feelings as a young boy, I could remember everything about my former life as a bullied otaku.

My personality is the same, but I am much different physically. Getting out of the bed every morning made this obvious as there was the familiar thud sound as I hit the floor. I am a towering height of 235 centimeters and super muscular. My body is something you would find in a manga as my muscles are so defined and chiseled it would have been impossible to find any man with this body in my previous life. Even the most diligent body builders could not hold a candle to the body I have now.

My body looks as it was carved from granite, with a tree trunk neck, shield-like pectorals, enormous arms, 8-pack abs with acuminate hair, pillar-like legs, and bulging veins. If that wasn’t enough, I have stunning dark skin and to top it all off a face so handsome that it is divine in nature.

As I put on my male thong, the only clothing I almost ever wear, the next thing that becomes apparent is my extremely well-endowed penis and testicles. My penis is 36 centimeters in length and 25 centimeters in circumference. My testicles are 11 centimeters in diameter each. My genitalia are bursting with strong veins that reflect their virility. My average semen output per ejaculation is more than 2 liters and has a thick, chunky texture with a putrid scent. Even my urine is naturally a dark orange brown with its own malodorous smell.

Even though I bathe regularly my body odor is rancid yet strangely alluring. My genitals are constantly sweating. My dick almost magically develops chunky, putrid smegma as if it was rotting there for years. I am always brimming with heat, energy, and health even though I have not changed any of my physical habits from my past life. Simply put, I am the epitome of masculinity.

Since remembering my past life, I have noticed that I live in a world where most of the people are women. There are not only humans but other humanoid races such as elves, catgirls, foxgirls, cowgirls, bunnygirls, dragongirls, demons, and so on. Among the races there is great variety in height and body type. All the types of 2D women that I would fantasize about in my past life are real in this one. I was blessed with the perfect genetic combination that allowed me to be the Übermensch. I am a black human male with orc blood. This is the most desirable type of male in this world among women of all the races. With my superior black and orc genes I am women’s number one sexual choice. Even ignoring my genetic combination, it is obvious that I am apex of masculinity and am the embodiment of genetic perfection in this world.

But wait, things get even better. All the women are beautiful, masochistic, and have at least a 127 cm bust. The boobs the women have in this world are not only fantastically big but also extremely gorgeous. I noticed this first with my mother and aunt but soon I realized all women are like this. If I am the epitome of masculinity, then the women of this world are the epitome of femininity. Their pulchritude and sensuous essence are immeasurable yet each one is extremely unique and one of a kind. All the women in this world embody the ideal of the _Beautiful Ginormous Tits Woman_ that I have always dreamed of in my past life.

This world is female supremacist with women being dominant in every aspect of life. Despite this my otherworldly attractiveness makes every woman in this world mesmerized by me. Women love me more than anything else in the world, willing to make any sacrifice just to please me. I am still an extreme sadist, so this is all too pleasing for myself. I will be completely honest and admit that I only treat women like sex objects. As expected, they have shown that is what they truly desire over anything else.

Along with the beauty of this world’s women I also noticed that the men of this world are weak. All the men ever do is talk about how women should be treated with dignity and respect, which is laughable. The men cannot accept that women should be submissive to a male power. Instead they choose to believe in ridiculous ideas such as romance. They truly are pathetic to the point where I do not feel any sort empathy toward them.

Since the men are so weak, I can rape any woman I want, whenever I want, and no one will stop me. I cuckhold this world’s men by fucking their mothers, daughters, sisters, girlfriends, and wives. In this world all women are my livestock, pets, and slaves. When I started to develop sexual feelings at a very young age, I picked up quickly that women were fascinated by me and worshiped me like a god. Once I realized this, I started to fuck women at an elementary school age. It began with my mother and aunt before moving on to seducing any woman I met. As I grew older my influence and power in Cotton County only increased.

Even though I am a NEET I am fully supported by my harem of busty masochistic women. I already grew up in an upper-class household, a far cry from the lower-class status of my previous life. However, I do not need to use my family money since women love me so much that everything is given to me for free. I never had to pay for anything in my entire life. This is how I am able live so comfortably, being able to live in a nice house and get all the manga and video games I want. Unlike in my past life, I can fully indulge in my otaku interests with no monetary or temporal barriers.

Since I impregnate every woman I see and add them to my harem I have fathered over 10,000 children, all of them daughters. This world determines that there can only be one alpha male, one chief male god, and that is me. Of course, I want to rape, abuse, and impregnate as many busty women as I can. I have certainly gained a global reputation from the sheer number of women I have raped and turned into my sex slaves. Cotton County, despite being a rural area, does gets a steady stream of visitors from around the world due to my presence. While I do travel often it is not even necessary to leave Cotton County to get an international selection of women. Of course, this makes it all too easy to expand my harem. It’s a reasonable number though, not enough to overrun the area’s Old Southern vibe.

I have been monitored by various governments since my birth but aside from tests and observations they do not bother me. Based on my life experiences I doubt they could stop me even if they wanted to. I am above the law. I am sure the men of this world would love to find a way to get rid of me, but the powerful women are content to let me do whatever I want. It seems I was destined to rule this world. After being so powerless and mistreated in my past I am so glad that the universe has blessed with the life I truly deserve. Now, I am a perfect god in a perfect world.

* * *

“I wonder which big titty bitch I am going to rape today…”

The reborn man thinks to himself as he takes his morning walk around town square. Ever since he was a child in this new world, he would spend his days playing games, reading manga, and raping and impregnating buxom women. He never contributed anything to the town other than providing a multitude of daughters to the town’s female residents and visitors. He went to school when he was younger but never had to do anything. He was free to not participate in class activities at will since the female teachers basically were his personal cum dumps.

“Ever since I was a child I have been fucking and impregnating this world’s beautiful women. My past life was hell, being full of a humiliation and disappointment. I was given unimaginable mistreatment for being a shy otaku. But now, that is all behind me. I finally have the life I deserve.”

As he walked about thinking to himself how grateful he was for this afterlife he heard a shouting voice that was all too familiar.

“Kill all men, they are evil!”

The voice came from one of the county’s most interesting characters, his crazy ex-girlfriend, Gudrun Blom. She was doing her usual protests of misandry, a regular ritual for the woman. For better or for worse, he and Gudrun have quite a relationship. In fact, though he would deny it, Gudrun was probably the closest relationship he had in his life. It certainly was not one defined by traditional romance.

Gudrun is a 24-year old human Swedish woman that came from an upper-middle class background and is blessed with the beauty and intelligence of a goddess, having an IQ of 165 on the Stanford-Binet Intelligence Scale. Today she was wearing her usual favorite outfit. It consists of a white midriff top that leaves the upper part of her areola and nipples exposed. Navy blue denim hot pants with the cotton puffy at its ends. Finally, her feet were in tall, clear platform high heels. In term of accessories she wears a big 50-carat diamond ring on her left ring finger, a large black pearl necklace, and two gold bracelets, one for each wrist. She had long red fingernails and toenails which made her hands seem like claws. Gudrun’s oversexualized gaudy taste in fashion was reminiscent of a Japanese gyaru or a European bimbo.

Her skin is snow white, as pale and fair as you will ever see even in this world of various races. She has hair that was long, smooth, and pink, covering her left eye and reaching all the way to her feet. She has big, pink, plump lips that were something you would see in a caricature. Her eyes were a beautiful, deep emerald green that were both mesmerizing and haunting. She has a lot of underarm and pubic hair as well as a muscular body that is reflective of her unruly nature. And of course, she had a huge, double sphere ass and ginormous, voluptuous tits with inverted nipples. She drew the attention of every young man that she came across like a venus fly trap with her superheroine body. Gudrun was the epitome of an all-natural Swedish beauty. Her wonderful, exaggerated body was expressed in her vital statistics…

**Height: 190cm**

**Bust: 159cm**

**Waist: 59cm**

**Hips: 153cm**

Holding her ‘MEN ARE EVIL’ picket sign she moved it slowly and rhythmically in the air. Her voluminous breasts and globe-like buttocks jiggled thunderously against her lean, muscular frame. Her sexy face had a serious and determined look as if her ranting was the only thing that would prevent the world from falling into chaos. Her intensity hid the fact that she made misandric rants in the street several times a week and that it was a normal occurrence in the county. While the many of the women thought she was fanatical they did agree with her underlying message that men were immoral and oppressing women.

“Men, know that you are all the most horrible and despicable beings to walk this earth! You are disgusting, lusting after me like you are anywhere near my level! You use sex and pregnancy to show dominance over women like tyrants. They make us their property and turn us into baby machines to perpetuate the system. No I say! All sex is an act of rape and all men should be castrated! Women will no longer submit to you. No, you will submit to us! We will revolt against this oppression! We will rule over you so that we can restrain your barbaric nature! You only see us as sex objects, disgusting! We are not your sex objects! You men are toxic. Masculinity is a disease! Once you are all castrated you barbarians will know your place!”

Unfortunately, her physical beauty and intelligence are her only positive traits as she has a horrendous personality. Gudrun was not just a man-hating, arrogant European woman, but was pure evil. Gudrun is the epitome of the dark triad personality traits being narcissistic, Machiavellian, and a psychopath. Her narcissism manifests in her extremely large ego, a result of her own physical beauty and high intelligence. Her Machiavellian nature manifests in her habit of using others for her own motives only to disregard them when they are no longer useful. Finally, her psychopathy manifests not only in that she has no empathy, but she is also highly impulsive, often immediately thinking of a way to satisfy a desire as soon as it arises. She has no sense of morality, doing whatever satiates her desires no matter who she hurts. Despite her gifts her personality and behavior are the worst of female nature. Even in this world’s matriarchal, female supremacist society Gudrun’s immorality and hatred is shocking to other women.

Gudrun quickly notices the man and with an enraged look on her face marches toward to him.

“You! My ex-boyfriend! You are the worst of all! You embody all the worst traits of men. With your towering height, large, bulging muscles, luscious dark skin, that enormous genitalia. It’s indecent! You go around impregnating women as a form of male oppression against women. A man like you need to be restrained and kept under control for the good of women. You wild bull, apologize! Apologize for your toxic masculinity!”

He simply stood there, silently looming over her, with an emotionless expression staring straight into her deep green eyes. The otaku turned super male usually did not display much emotion around others, preferring to keep his thoughts to himself. She stared right back at him with a frown that showed that she fully expected to get whatever she asks for.

“What are you standing there all silent for?! Don’t look at me like that! Apologize right now! Apologize you big uncivilized barbarian! All you men ever do is think about sex and breeding, and you are the worst of them all! It’s primitive and disgusting! Apologize for all the women you have raped and forced to bear your children! A-po-lo-gize! A-po-lo-gize!”

Starting her chant Gudrun became increasing hysterical. Just as psychopathy allowed her to manipulate men with no remorse, it also made her completely hysterical when set on getting her way. She was known in the county for throwing the biggest temper tantrums anyone would see, no matter the age.

“You fucking man! You think just be a tyrant over us women, like it’s your birthright! Women should be respected! Show some respect! A-po-lo-gi…”

Gudrun lecturing was cut short when the man punched her in the stomach with all his might. The abs that could be compared to steel yielded to the male fist as if it was made of light sponge. Her face immediately contorted to a shocked and pained expression while her tits and ass jerked violently from the impact. She was immediately brought to her knees clutching her abdomen. While Gudrun was incredibly strong, even considering that any woman could easily physically overpower the men of this world, she was still a woman who could never hope to match the strength of a real man. Clutching her stomach both she and the otaku already knew what would happen next.

“He…he… he he he he he!”

Gudrun started to giggle uncontrollably and then looked at him with a face of pure bliss, a stark contrast to just a few seconds ago.

“I am sorry Kami-sama! I know that a woman like me has no right oppose your will! All those things I was saying about women deserving respect was foolish. All men deserve to be destroyed, but not you Kami-sama. No, you are a real man! I am just your personal onahole. I don’t deserve any respect or rights!”

Yes, Gudrun was a tyrannical figure but when confronted by ex-boyfriend, ‘Kami-sama’, her true nature was revealed. Her nature as a super masochist. She acts like a queen but knows from their long relationship that her ex-boyfriend would never bend to her ridiculous commands. Even if she tries to convince herself that he will submit she knows deep down that is impossible. Gudrun is absolutely insane though, so she has massive cognitive dissonance between her love for her ex-boyfriend and her female activism.

Like all the other women she worships him as the one true god but her crazy and hysterical nature make her worship particularly unique. Even though they broke up 2 years ago after an 8-year relationship she still serves as his meat toilet. ‘Kami-sama’ may hate her as a person, but as a meat toilet, she is amazing. The deep relationship they shared was one of master and slave. She worshipped him as God while he regarded her as a fantastic sex object and nothing more.

“Please, use me! Let me have the privilege of servicing your monster black nigger godhood! I am just cum bucket for you use!”

While she would do anything for ‘Kami-sama’ even though they are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend, do not let her masochistic nature fool you. If her body was the sweet scent that drew men in, then her immorality and intelligence are the fangs that do them in. She will absolutely destroy any other man she comes across with absolutely no remorse. She takes sadistic pleasure in completely ruining men, having driven countless men to suicide by crushing their souls through emotional and physical abuse. Yet, like moths to a flame, there are always naïve, gullible men who inevitably become her servants before she drives them to take their own lives.

However, her ex-boyfriend will admit that even he is not exactly clean in this regard. Ever since he has been fucking women at a young age many men have also been driven to suicide once they see their women reject them in favor of him. Often their realization of his sexual and genetic superiority was too much to bear. While he is not as cruel as Gudrun, he does enjoy breaking the souls of the men of this world. Even though they are good-natured, he gets the feeling that in order to be in a world where every male is weak and ruled by females, they must have done some horrible things in their past life.

Gudrun was looking at her ex-boyfriend with eyes of total devotion. As usual, he did not have any time for her female power nonsense. However, he was not in a mood to have a full-course fucking session. He was just going to do a quick pump and dumb then be on his way.

He grabs Gudrun by throat with one hand and uses the other to tear off her shirt and pants with all his might. Her globe-like boobs and ass-meat shook like an earthquake in contrast to her rigid muscular structure. Now wearing nothing but her platform high heels her white porcelain skin was totally exposed, glowing in the southern morning sun. After throwing off his thong he immediately puts her in a chokehold as he abruptly rams his huge cock into her pussy. The asphyxiation and brutal pummeling of her honeypot with his monstrous member instantly started to fry her genius brain cells. Even with the struggle to breathe and the potential genocide of her gifted mind she produced a familiar smile of pure glee as he started to rape her. She happily wheezed as her windpipe was being crushed.

Like all women when they are aroused, breast milk started leak from her udders. Before the long the leak quickly increased into a fountain. Gudrun loved to emasculate and destroy other men but the one thing that was far greater than that was being completely humiliated by her alpha ex-boyfriend. She is only truly happy when she is with her ex-boyfriend, which is probably why she constantly stalks him all the time.

“Yes, I…am…ju…st…a….Swed..ish…who…re…!”

“Shut up you fucking arrogant bitch.”

In summary, Gudrun is an extremely destructive woman who causes pain and misery to everyone around her. Her ex-boyfriend is the only person she loves other than herself. As Kami-sama fucked her he revels in his absolute hatred for her. She is a cold and heartless woman who is always complaining. Always wanting more money, more clothes, more accessories, just more. Her special brand of Swedish, European arrogance was beyond irritating and it did not help that she really was beautiful and intelligent like she said. She always rants about women’s rights, an idea that Kami-sama finds ridiculous. He cannot stand it. He dwells on his hatred for Gudrun as he feels the weight of her body and the delicate yet strong touch of her skin. Her height, muscular form, and her humongous boobs and butt give her significant weight for a woman. While the men of this world could not even push her, his endless strength allows him to handle her like a feather.

“I am so sorry, it is just that you are so amazing! I love you so much! Even though I am not worthy to be your girlfriend I am so happy to be your onahole! All women should be your onaholes! It’s your birthright!”

Kami-sama drive his cock into her cunt at his usual piston like speed, his balls swaying heavily and wildly. Watching her tits and ass sway so heavily makes them seem like the should have the gravity force of planets. Not only was her breast milk shooting everywhere but now she started to sweat profusely as well. The fact that he could easily handle her powerful body bucking into his with no effort just showed how much power he had over her.

“What about all the talk about hating men?”

Despite his enjoyment his voice was calm and measured. This was only a quick detour for him after all.

“It’s true though, all the men I ever see are beta faggots! Jeez, they are so weak and spineless. I despise their kind and ethical nature. It’s pathetic seeing them believe that beauty doesn’t matter. Their pathetic little bits that aren’t even worthy to be called a penis and testicles. But not you Kami-sama…you are a real man. The one true real man! Women don’t want these meek faggots, they want a sadistic cruel alpha black god like you! Women are so lucky that we have been blessed with your masculine presence. You are the best thing to ever happen to us. You are the best thing to ever happen to ME. Please spread your seed so we may bear you many daughters!”

While it may seem like the rantings of a crazy woman, which it was, she was correct. His virility and power were so immense that he was sure of his immortality in this world. All his life here so far suggests that he truly is the sole chief god of this world. It would make sense since this world seems to be some form of the afterlife. He thought to himself while he continued to breed Gudrun with abandon.

“If I am the chief god then the women are the goddesses who submit to me. As cruel as it may seem, she is right about the other men of this world. They are scum in comparison, deserving to be humiliated. This is the natural order of this world.”

Kami-sama went from quiet thoughts to a verbal declaration.

“You are just a spoiled, obnoxious Swedish fuck doll. You don’t even deserve to bear my offspring. How many times have I fucked you and you still haven’t got pregnant?”

Despite having had sex with Gudrun for 10 years she has never once gotten pregnant even with her superhuman fertility. It is something that I still have no idea why it is the case despite all evidence showing she should be able to be knocked up easily.

“Oh! I want to have your children so bad, but I am not worthy! At least I get to be fucked like a wanton slut!”

Gudrun had the most crazed grin on her face revealing her flawless pearly whites as her body became more engulfed in a mix of sweat, milk, and sex juices. Despite being completely overpowered her immense strength was apparent even to Kami-sama.

“Yes, I exercise and hone this body just for you Kami-sama! This body is only for you! Spending hours every day making sure my strength is at its peak potential…my body in its ideal form…all for you Kami-sama! It’s all for you to have the perfect vessel for to violate, abuse, and dump your seed into for your amusement! Heeeee!”

While she exercises and keep form to please me it is also for her own enjoyment. Gudrun loves the feeling of exercise and wants to be physically strong. She also believes that she is maintaining her ideal form by keeping an athletic body. Her pride and self-absorbed nature make sure that she will try to excel in every area that piques her interest and of course her own looks are of huge interest to her.

“Yes, fuck my Swedish cunt with your black god cock! It doesn’t matter how smart I am, how much I have studied, how good I am at chess or go…I am just your white Swedish sperm toilet! Every woman is your livestock, but please remember that I am too!”

Gudrun’s genius intelligence is certainly something she applies to almost any activity involving cerebral power. Gudrun enjoys reading, though her misandry makes it so she only reads material written by females. She knows four languages, Swedish (Mother tongue), French, German, and English. Gudrun is also a master player in both chess and go. Playing these two games are one of her favorite activities. Her extraordinary skill in these games only goes to further support her arrogance and ego. If asked, while she loves both Gudrun considers Go her favorite game. Despite what one would expect she mainly does these activities because she genuinely enjoys them, not just because it shows her superiority to others. Of course, if she enjoys anything though she will try to use it as a way to display her superiority one way or another even if that is not the chief goal.

“You are out here every day with your insane hysterical ranting about men oppressing women, yet you love to sell those fancy whore clothes at that little shop of yours. I guess you want dress women nice for their oppressor huh? You want to make sure they are presentable before I fuck them?”

“Yes! Women should show off their sexual power! Not for those cuckhold weak men, they shouldn’t even so much as look at us. No, they should show off their sexual power for you, our masculine god! I want all women to dress like sluts so they can be presentable meat for you to consume! We are all your dolls, you can play with us whenever you like!”

That was one major life change Gudrun made after the two broke up. She opened a luxury women’s fashion house called ‘Baroness Blom’, known for its fancy and erotic clothing. Gudrun designs all the clothing and the fashion house has been very successful, becoming one of the premier local shops. Gudrun loves fashion and like anything else she puts her mind to many women consider her a fashion genius. However, while the shop is high class it exclusively deals with attire that one would expect an upscale whore to wear or a porn star. Despite this it is very popular among the local women so obviously many share her attitude of public sexual display.

As he was reaching his climax Kami-sama gripped Gudrun’s throat even harder and took a large gulp of the breast milk spraying from her inverted nipples. Gudrun continued to wheeze in bliss. Despite being so utterly insulted and disgraced one look at her could tell she was in pure joy. Having her dignity crushed by her ex-boyfriend was the greatest thing she could ask for.

“Ra…pe…me…eee…Hee…eee…eee…”

Suddenly Kami-sama’s balls rumbled erratically like an earthquake as they prepared to launch his sperm. Thick, hot, steaming semen rose through his dick as it shot through his pisshole and started to fill Gudrun’s womb. The chunky and smelly semiliquid quickly filled Gudrun’s womb, his sperm absolutely raping her ovaries. Despite Gudrun strong frame and chiseled abs her stomach quickly started to bulge as she shuddered from her final orgasm as if having a seizure. He proceeded to empty over 2 liters of his cum into her womb, his average ejaculation amount.

After Kami-sama was done with long orgasm, he let Gudrun drop to the floor. Due to his immense height she made quite the impact with the ground. Feeling the need relieve himself with an after-sex piss he stood over Gudrun as he started to piss all over her face and body. The hot, steamy orange-brown piss sprayed like a hose on her smiling and satisfied face. After over a minute his bladder was emptied, he pulled up his thong and went about my day as it was just another normal errand.

“Pathetic Swedish Meat Toilet…” he muttered. He walked away without saying anything else, thinking to himself how preposterous the idea of women’s rights was. Despite all the power that women had in this society, when faced with God they would throw away their pride and dignity to submit to the higher being.

He knew this is how women should be treated. Their only role in life was to be his cum buckets and get pregnant to make more women for him to fuck. Their worth is entirely based on the pleasure they could give him.

Gudrun let out big, heavy breathes with a big dumb smile with her tongue hanging out.

“Huff…huff…th…thank you Kami-sama. I love you.”

As cold-hearted and vain Gudrun was, she spoke the truth. No matter how much Kami-sama hated her, she would do anything for him. Her love and devotion, deep down, was total and complete.

* * *

It was 14:30 and Winifred had come home from another day of being a successful businessowner. Moving about in her tight suit skirt that hugged all her womanly portions, she put down her purse and started look for a drink of water. After a slight pause something came across her mind. She made a detour to the living room and reached under the couch to grab an ominous stone tablet with a screen. Hiding such an important device under the sofa normally was not a good idea, but she and her sister almost never had visitors they were not incredibly close to.

Walking back into the kitchen she turned on the tablet and the screen turned onto a login screen with an area for user ID, password, and a strange occultic symbol that was feminine in nature. As Winifred finished getting her water she put in her information. The tablet immediately brought her to a home page full of information about the activities of the world population. The top of the page read the organization’s name, motto, and the occultic symbol she saw earlier.

> **稜歌の聖人**
> 
> **Saints of Ryōka**
> 
> **“Maintenance of the Matriarchy and the Promotion of the Races”**

As Winifred looked through the home page, she tapped on what seemed to be the big recent news, the most recent census. Looking at a pie chart with information off to the side she started to read its contents.

> **Gender Ratio**
> 
> **86% - Female**
> 
> **14% - Male**
> 
> **Gender ratio among the population continues to be at its stable and natural balance. New births are in line with this balance.**

Clicking through more of the recent census the woman made a small laugh to herself at the next thing that caught her eye. It is the type of laugh one would do when they see something so pathetic it is amusing.

> **Average Male Profile (Average among all the races)**
> 
> **Height: 170 centimeters**
> 
> **IQ Range: 80-119**
> 
> **Penis Length: 4.9 centimeters**
> 
> **Penis Circumference: 4.4 centimeters**
> 
> **Testicle Diameter: 1.5 centimeters each**
> 
> **Sperm Count: 500,000 per milliliter**
> 
> **Average Ejaculation Volume: 4 milliliters**
> 
> **Average Offspring: 3.1 children**
> 
> **Average male continues to follow the desirable characteristics of being docile and meek. Males give great respect toward all women and are subservient. Male strength and intelligence are significantly lower than females’ allowing for them to be subdued. Males have also continued to express good moral character with traits such as kindness, empathy, responsibility, etc. This selfless and submissive nature has allowed for the continued existence of the matriarchy.**

It would seem odd that someone like her would be a part of the Saints of Ryōka. Even while being a member of the wealthiest family in Cotton County, she and her sister’s influence would seem to be negligible in the realm of world affairs. However, as the world largely ignored the news of the virgin birth of her nephew the Saints of Ryōka arrived at their house shortly after the event. After doing a rudimentary DNA check of her nephew they immediately offered the two sisters membership into the organization. 

The Saints of Ryōka were a secret organization that essentially served as the world shadow government. Like their motto said, their goal was to maintain female supremacy in global civilization as well as promoting the prosperity of the races. Currently, the organization had 10,090 members, consisting of Financial Elites, Politicians, Royalty, Intellectuals, and Celebrities. Since her nephew’s birth the organization has become uneasy by his presence, unsure on what to do. Smiling to herself she went to her nephew’s profile.

> **TOKO-SP-00-000-000-000**
> 
> **Race: Human (Large Amount of Orc DNA)**
> 
> **Nationality/Ethnicity: American (Black)**
> 
> **Occupation: Unemployed**
> 
> **Height: 235 centimeters**
> 
> **Penis Length: 36 centimeters**
> 
> **Penis Circumference: 25 centimeters**
> 
> **Testicle Diameter: 11 centimeters each**
> 
> **Sperm Count: 2.5 billion per milliliter**
> 
> **Average Ejaculation Volume: 2.3 liters**
> 
> **Offspring: 10,000+ daughters (see list and search bar below)**
> 
> **Description: Arose from virgin birth. Embodiment of masculine physical and genetic perfection. Black American human with strong orc traits. Capable of physical feats of strength, speed, and endurance not seen by any other living being. Exhibits never before seen male behavior including irreverence towards females and brazen misogyny. We have been unable to discipline or tame him. Despite not holding a formal position he has been a significant figure in Cotton County, Southern United States since he was of elementary age.**
> 
> **Since his birth traditional society has been breaking down worldwide at an exponential rate. Increasing numbers of women no longer want to be kind and respectful to the males in their lives. Massive increase in abortion and killing of male infants due to women not wanting to propagate inferior male genes. Male suicides continue to skyrocket as they are unable to cope with the rejection of the women in their lives and their inferiority to this male. This male has progressively become more unruly with time. If countermeasures are not found soon, he will become the tyrant of all the races. Discussion is ongoing on how we should approach this threat.**

She smiled at reading the profile. She and her sister were active supporters of the races accepting their nephew as the new, eternal tyrant of the races. While not mentioned in the profile, it was obvious that the man was everything women have dreamed of. Winifred knew that deep down the women in the organization understood the truth of the situation. That nature has finally provided the natural order, an alpha male that destroys all the beta males and makes the women submit. All the talk about matriarchy, proper etiquette, morality, it was all just excuses to hide from this truth. Unfortunately, all the other members were still suffering from cognitive dissonance. So while she could tell they desired her nephew these desires were never mentioned or hinted at in official documents. As she took another gulp of water, she spoke aloud her thoughts. “Don’t you understand? He is God, and we are his slaves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the prologue. This is an ero-series I have been writing. It will largely be a collection of stories about our male protagonist’s sexual conquest of an alternate world as characters and art designed by artists I greatly admire. My goal with this series is to make a dark, sadomasochist, taboo story with a focus on women with huge breasts. There are many artists that have and will serve as influences for this story, too many to name. However here are a list of some of my influences below. I am appreciative of any feedback as I have no previous experience with fictional writing.
> 
> 若宮てれさ (Wakamiya Teresa)  
> Character Designer of Gudrun Blom  
> Pixiv: 2842810  
> Twitter: @trswakamiya
> 
> 神多二丞 (Kandata Nijiyou)  
> Character Designer of Masumi Morgenstern  
> Pixiv: 3318333  
> Fantia: 2041  
> Twitter: @kum02j0
> 
> SlutWriter  
> Archive Of Our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter  
> Hentai-Foundry: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/SlutWriter/profile
> 
> OVing（おぶい）  
> Pixiv: 17606  
> Fantia: 6268  
> Twitter: @ovvv
> 
> ねろましん (Neromasin)  
> Pixiv: 1872899  
> Twitter: @neromashin001
> 
> ぽんち (Ponchi)  
> Pixiv: 3242356  
> Fantia: 4987  
> Twitter: @ponchi_89
> 
> まろん☆まろん (Marron Marron)  
> Pixiv: 4727246  
> Fantia: 3869  
> Twitter: @_marron_marron_
> 
> 朝凪 (Asanagi)  
> Pixiv: 355065  
> Fantia: 1654  
> Twitter: @Victim_Girls
> 
> Rebis  
> Pixiv: 28196  
> Fantia: 3706  
> Twitter: @rebisdungeon - @rebisdungeonR18 - @rebisdungeon_en
> 
> 越山弱衰 (Etsuzan Jakusui)  
> Pixiv: 120880  
> Twitter: @hayo_cinema
> 
> 安藤裕行 (Andou Hiroyuki)  
> Pixiv: 542692  
> Twitter: @ahhmpzl
> 
> 太平天極 (Taihei Tengoku)  
> Pixiv: 132107  
> Twitter: @taiheiten
> 
> ORCSOFT (Ero-game producer)  
> http://www.orcsoft.jp/home.html  
> Twitter: @okomeman


	2. [1] Women's Pride March (Gudrun)

“Ah!”

Gudrun wakes up abruptly from her sleep as dawn just begins to hit. She was having a nightmare about the main conflict in her life, her dedication to women’s rights (and men’s enslavement) and her love for her ex-boyfriend. She frantically looked around the room in her bed, still disoriented. She was relieved to realize that she had at least not slept with her ex-boyfriend the night before. Her beauty still shown through even without preparation. Her long pink hair that fell over her left eye shined from the soft dawn light. Her deep emerald green eyes shone with not only beauty but the terror of someone who truly embodied evil.

She took the time to orient herself out of her dream world and into reality. Being in reality for Gudrun does not mean that she can keep an accurate view of the truth. As she briskly got out of bed her enormous breasts and butt jiggled against her steely muscled frame. Gudrun then began her morning routine of cleaning and sanitizing herself, fixing her look, putting on clothes, and eating an all-natural breakfast of fruits and oatmeal. As she briskly got ready for the day Gudrun struggled with her internal conflict. Gudrun was a genius, being a master of seemingly anything she put her mind to. Yet she couldn’t rid of herself of the cognitive dissonance of saying that women should be the rulers and masculinity should be destroyed with her love for her ex-boyfriend. Gudrun wanted men to be emasculated and become slaves, ridding the world of any trace of masculinity. Her ex-boyfriend however was the epitome of everything Gudrun supposedly stood against.

He thought women’s rights were a joke. He saw women only as sex objects. He regularly raped the female residents and visitors of the county. He made women bare over 10,000 daughters just so he would have more women to fuck. He was apex of masculinity both in physicality as well as mindset. Despite all of this Gudrun loved her ex-boyfriend more than anything in the world. She literally worshipped him as God. The cognitive dissonance in Gudrun was strong though and she always made an attempt to show that she put women’s rights over her ex-boyfriend. This of course was a lie, her love for women’s rights was nothing compared to her love for her tyrant ex-boyfriend.

Today though, like many other days, she wanted to prove this idea wrong. It was Sunday and today was the Cotton County Women’s Pride March. This was a semi-annual march organized by Gudrun where she promotes female supremacy and men’s subjugation. All the women in Cotton County came at least once a year if not to both. This time would be different though, this was her chance to finally stand up to her ex-boyfriend and stop his influence over the women of Cotton County.

As Gudrun went outside her luxurious but small home she saw 4 women and 1 man standing outside. These were the women she volunteered to walk with to the march. She hoped that by allowing them to express their feelings to her and each other she could instill a stronger sense of female pride. The first was a pregnant elf girl in her late teens. Her belly was huge and was probably due for birth in the next month or so. The second was a catgirl in her late 20s with two twin elementary school aged daughters. Her daughters obviously had their own unique look but were quite obviously their mother’s children. All the women had absolutely gargantuan tits, every woman did. Even in elementary age girls quickly developed extremely large breasts. The sight of 5 pairs of jugs would have sent any normal man in this world into a mindset of groveling just to stare at them.

“Good morning ladies. I am so glad that you have come! I even see the next generation of women being brought in an upright manner!”

Gudrun said in a prideful voice that showed her pride and belief in female superiority. “Yeah!”

“We came here to protest Daddy! Right Mommy?”

The two twin girls looked up at Gudrun then their mother for approval.

“Well, we are fighting against all men, but you are right. Daddy is probably the evil of them all.”

The catgirl mother replied as if it was the most normal thing to say in the world, and in this world, it was. The pregnant elf teen spoke up.

“I am so glad you were willing to accept me. I felt so ashamed when I got pregnant by that terrible…brute. Ever since you and the other girls have been giving me support though, I feel like I can start to assert my agency as a woman again.”

“There is nothing to be ashamed of,” Gudrun consoled the teen, “it wasn’t your fault that that barbarian used his evil tricks, masculine strength, and toxic masculinity to brainwash you into having sex with him.”

The fact that the man they were talking about had no brainwashing abilities did not distract them from believing this comforting lie.

“Well, should we be going then?” Gudrun asked the rhetorical question.

“Oh yes, I am very excited! I know today will be the day when things finally change and us ladies will finally be in charge!”

The mother replied with excitement. The women completely lacked the self-awareness to notice that they were the obvious dominant sex in the world. Yet, their focus was not just on men but that man in particular, who was destroying that position of privilege single-handedly. As they started to walk a feeble, weak voice came up.

“Um…”

The elf male who had said nothing this entire time had a collar on his neck and wore a polo shirt and formal trousers.

“I think that making sure women are respected is important too…”

The elf male tried to add to the conversation hoping to gain the women’s approval. Gudrun shot a disgusted and angry glare at him, angered that what she thought was the lowest of the low dare speak. Her eyes glowed with a dark energy that showed her cruel, immoral nature. “Shut up trash” she said curtly.

The young twins added to the insult.

“Yeah! Shut up trash!”

“Boys should not talk unless a girl tells him too!”

Even at a young age the girls knew that men were inferior, only to be used as slave labor and to propagate the races. The elf man sulked and continued to walk quietly behind them. He was the latest in an endless supply of men who would try and serve Gudrun in the hopes of saving women and receiving her praise. The result was always the same, after a certain amount of time the men could no longer handle being hated so much by her and committed suicide. Most women at least kept men around to be their slaves, but Gudrun’s cruelty was so great that she would not only use them as slaves but intentionally drive them to suicide for her own amusement. For her, a man was not only to be used but ultimately must die due to their innate inferiority, a disease that needed to be wiped out. Gudrun could tell that this one probably would not last before next weekend.

Gudrun and the four women continued along their path to the march with their pathetic elven male. They soon stopped by in front of a locally owned coffeeshop. The shop had a small fence along the outside sitting area. Aside from the information about the drinks painted in the shop window there was one unavoidable message written in a bubbly, almost mocking font.

‘Female Only Establishment.’

The cat woman took out a leash and proceeded to put it on the collar of the pitiful male.

“Alright,” Gudrun said with an imposing voice, “stay out here and don’t move or make any noises.”

The elven woman tied his leash to the fence so that the man was outside of the coffeeshop property. The leash was tied so short that the man could not even stand up if he wanted to. He then sat on the ground with his arms wrapped around his legs, wearing a sad expression on his face.

Gudrun, the elven teen, and the catgirl family went into the shop to order their drinks. After a few quick minutes they took their drinks and walked to the outside patio area. As they sat at a table the collared man was still close by and could hear every word of their conversation.

“Yes, it’s so important that woman fight against the tyranny of men. All they want to do is try to subjugate us so we can be their sex objects.”

Gudrun started the conversation about the importance of today’s march.

“We know that all sex is rape because these men have all the power in society. Plus, they are so repulsive. The only reason we allow this evil is because only men can produce sperm.”

Gudrun and the other women grimaced as if they were about to hurl at the thought of having sex with men. It was obvious that sex with the average man was considered a duty rather than something enjoyable. Even the two little girls stuck out their tongue at the thought.

“It’s horrible isn’t it?”

The teen elf spoke up, obviously still a little nervous to speak. She was quickly gaining confidence though knowing she was among her fellow sisters.

“Men are just so weak and spineless. It’s sad how we are oppressed to have sex with them just so we can continue the races.”

The woman all had unhappy looks on their faces, as if they were forced to endure a horrible injustice.

“Yes, but that is how men need to be.” Now the cat woman chimed in. “Men need to be weak, meek, and kind so that they can be kept under control.”

“They need to be emasculated as well.” Gudrun said confidently with no hint of doubt. “We shouldn’t let them continue to run around with their little bits after they produce children. They will just get uppity and try and rape us!”

Even though all women knew men were inferior even this was an extremist stance. The elf girl and cat woman looked at Gudrun with doubt. Even the catgirl twins were confused, not sure if what Gudrun proposed was reasonable. The collared man clutched his privates at the thought of the idea.

“Well…” the cat woman countered, “I am not sure we need to go that far…”

“But we do!” Gudrun responded earnestly. “We totally need to do everything we can stop the male menace!”

Gudrun took a swig of her drink, now getting more riled up.

“We live in dangerous times. We have my ex-boyfriend just walking around raping us! My goodness he is the worst! He is everything bad about men wrapped into one!”

Gudrun and the others started to ever so slightly lean closer now that the topic had turned to her ex-boyfriend.

“Yes,” the cat woman relied, “he has those awful bulging muscles…”

The elven girl chimed in as well, “He is so tall, it makes you feel so powerless…”

Gudrun grew even more intense in her speech. “And those monstrous dick and balls! It reeks of toxic masculinity! It’s improper!”

Now all five women were leaning in on each other, their breath becoming more excited. Even the little girls were becoming engrossed, always enjoying hearing vivid descriptions of their father.

“Yes! His cock and balls just hang so low like they are looming. It intimidates us girls. That is not right!”

The elven girl started to rub he pregnant belly as she thought about her baby’s father.

“His urethra is so big. It is so terrifying knowing that his urine or worse, his semen is going to blast out at you.”

The cat woman seemed to recollect her sexual experiences with him.

“He just puts all of his weight on you and just starts to pound your cunt! His chiseled, sweaty muscles just rubbing all over you. You can’t even escape from him he is so strong. Then he just releases his seed in you!”

Gudrun now had a crazed look in her eyes, but it wasn’t one of anger, but of lust.

“Oh my!”

The pregnant elven girl moaned in desire as the rest of the girls were all breathing very hard.

“Why is he such a savage? Why does he want to terrorize us with his sexual energy? Why does he FUCK us so hard?! Maybe it’s because he is a black human male.”

The cat woman wiggled her hips and legs at the teen girl’s words and added her own.

“He also has some of that orc blood. That is a terrible combination. He is just a wild animal running in our beautiful, pristine county. A wild, alpha, buck _nigger_ just fucking every woman he can. He even fucks my daughter’s classmates!”

Her daughters followed their mother’s lead with the added action of rubbing their pussies and fiddling their nipples.

“Yeah, he already got eight of our classmates pregnant!”

“Daddy will come and rape us too!”

At this point their condemnations were poorly disguised praises in a disgraceful attempt to protect their pride and dignity. As their sexual desire reached a fever pitch, they lost any intention to be proper and described their desires in the crudest way possible. Gudrun suddenly screamed the frightening (and exciting) conclusion.

“He is going to take his BIG BULL NIGGER COCK and RAPE THE MATRIARCHY!”

“Kiiiiyaaaah!”

All five women screamed in terror and delight as they imagined the end of their society. Suddenly they all were slouched back in their chairs catching their breath from the sordid fantasy. The collared male was horrified at what he saw as possibly not a condemnation of toxic masculinity, but a worship of it, from the county’s worst menace at that. After taking a couple of minutes of regaining their composure the women suddenly realized what had occurred. They suddenly looked at each other with faces blushed with embarrassment. After a moment they all regained their posture, avoiding eye contact with each other.

*Cough Cough*

Gudrun lead the attempt to re-establish today’s mission, “Anyway, we must stop him at all costs and the first step to doing that is re-establishing female solidarity.”

“That’s right” Pregnant elf added. They finished their drinks, untied the elven male, and continued their walk to the march.

As Gudrun escorted the group to outer edges of downtown, they arrived at the starting route of the march. Finally at the march, Gudrun resilience was strengthened, ready for the big day. She was the chief organizer of the march and the county’s chief moral voice. She had to send an example to the rest of the county women that they did not have to submit to her ex-boyfriend. They could all stand up and regain the power they have lost since he started to rape and seduce them around town as a child. This was going to be a renaissance for world civilization. She daydreamed about how the other members of the Saints of Ryōka would be so impressed with her accomplishment. She was originally admitted into the organization because she was able to find out about their existence on her own as well as being her ex-boyfriend’s closest relationship. Now, she would bring him to heel and stop his reign of terror before it became too much. No, it already has gotten out of control a long time ago.

“My sisters! Are you ready?! Are you ready to march against the patriarchy!?”

“Yeaaaah!”

Gudrun was at the front of the group leading the march. Many of the county women had shown up and all the county’s men were there. The men hoped that they could help play the knight saving the damsel-in-distress. They believed by being submissive and promoting women’s empowerment they would finally be respected by women. Of course, they also tried their hardest to stop the imagined ‘patriarchy’.

“Are you ready to be led by the most beautiful, most intelligent, most perfect woman in the world into a new age of liberation?!”

“Yea…ugh…Yeah?”

While the women of the county were used to Gudrun’s conceited nature, they were always surprised by how far her vanity would go. Despite this, they often asked her for advice and support because despite her self-centeredness she did truly seem to care about the wellbeing of all women, even if she wanted to be at the top of the social ladder. Either way, the women often would ignore this character trait and let her believe that she was the best. It’s not like it inconvenienced them enough to challenge it and harmony among women was extremely important.

“Then let’s march for women’s rights!”

“Yeaaaaaaaah!!”

With the high-pitched feminine screams and a few wimpy male ones, they were off. The marching path was a complete zigzag all around town. Of course, this was a rural area so downtown wasn’t that big of an area. They passed each downtown landmark at least 4 times to make the event seem even grander than the little area it was situated in. As the women walked in their high heels and revealing blouses one could see evidence of the matriarchy’s dominance even in this small-town area. All the shops were women only with absolutely no areas for men. Everything appealed toward women’s sensibilities. There was not just Gudrun’s fashion house “Baroness Blom” but bookstores, video stores, restaurants, all catering to female tastes. There was only the frilly feminine that permeated the area, with no evidence that men even existed aside from men walking with them and occasional notices of how to report a man when he was getting too uppity. Despite their complete dominance, the women marching showed that they also believed they were victims as well.

“The women, united, will not impregnated!”

“Um…Ms. Blom…OW!”

Amidst the chanting and hysteria of the march the spineless male who was ordered to walk with Gudrun and the others earlier in the day foolishly tried to speak out of turn. Gudrun, with righteous anger, immediately hit him with one of the wooden signs one of her fellow marchers. As quickly as she hit him with the sign, she immediately put it back into the fellow protestor’s hand and instinctively grabbed into their purse and pulled out tear spray gas next, an item found in every woman’s purse. Gudrun then let lose 5 seconds of the high concentration spray into the male face. His groans of pain just as quickly became blood curdling screams of agony.

“AAAAAAAAGH!!”

As the male tumbled to ground weeping in humiliation and pain Gudrun put the spray back into the protestor’s purse. The fellow marcher was absolutely stunned with the level of reaction Gudrun possessed. Gudrun shouted with hate as they continued to walk all the while without stopping.

“Stay down you evil oppressor!”

While the man cried on the ground, he was casually stepped over by the women continuing the march, many with high heels digging into his flesh. The chanting was accompanied by a mix of smiles and serious faces as they continued to loop around their path for the march.

After making 8 laps around the town in the zigzag fashion they finally made it to county hall. While the building was not humongous, it did have steps that ended in a front entrance that was about 11 feet off the ground. As the women finally ended their exercise wheel like march, they all gathered at the foot of the county hall steps. The setup for speaking was minimal. A podium and a collection of microphones at the top of the steps that could pick up any noise at the apex.

Gudrun marched to the top of the steps ready to make her keynote speech. She was resolved to her purpose. This was it. This was the beginning of the renaissance. This was the revolution that would sweep the globe. Her ex-boyfriend would finally be tamed. Women would resecure their rightful place as masters over the pathetic masses of men. And it will be all because of her. The Great Leader. The most amazing woman to ever exist. She would be the empress of the world. Gudrun Blom.

She took the podium and started her speech.

“Good morning my sisters. I know that it took a lot of courage for you to come out today. I am so happy to see you showing your rightful place over the gross bugs we call males that are with us today to show their respect. I know that for many years you all have been doing your part to reinforce the battle against the patriarchy. You are very welcome; I know I helped you all get where you are! Yet, there is one final barrier to destroying the patriarchy and toxic masculinity. There is no shame in admitting that we have struggled to overcome this barrier. It is the last and biggest one before we reach liberation. Of course, I am talking about…him?!”

Gudrun and the others were so involved in her speech that they didn’t notice the tall, dark figure walking up the steps. Each step he took may as well have been an earthquake. He had impossibly perfect muscles that looked like they were carved from granite. His luscious dark skin glowed in the morning southern sun. His glorious abs were covered in dreamy acuminate hair. And of course, he wore a sole male thong that obviously housed a gargantuan set of male genitals. The one man who would not bend to the will of this world dominated by women. It was Gudrun’s ex-boyfriend, and he was coming straight at her.

Once he reached the top of the stairs, he simply found a good distance from Gudrun’s left side and just stood there. He did not assume an intimidating position, his arms laid relaxed by his sides, his expression emotionless and indifferent. Then, he spoke.

“I remembered you have your semi-annual march, so after some morning video games I decided to come.”

He did not face Gudrun while talking to her, instead staring directly forward at the crowd. Gudrun had an initial expression of shock and fear but quickly put on her war face of hatred and defiance.

“You think you can come up here and stop our movement? Rape us to show your dominance? You are not going to prove anything! We are done letting you make us your sex objects!”

“That is fine. If you truly believe what you will say, then go on with your speech. I won’t stop you. Show me that you are dedicated to what you preach.”

Gudrun was taken aback. She expected him to go on and have his way with her, but he just stood there looking at the crowd. Her ex-boyfriend always seemed to be confident in his superiority.

“No slapping? No punching? No violence? No…rape?”

“I will only stand here and not interfere. You can use me as an example of the worst of men. Berate me all you want, I won’t stop you. You can even have me arrested when you are done.”

Gudrun stood there with a steely expression, suspicious. Yet she quickly realized he was being completely honest. This was her chance. To show everyone and herself why this man was the lowest of the low. All she had to do was stay dedicated to her life’s cause. This was it. The chance to change the course of the races. She continued her speech, pointing at her ex-boyfriend beside her.

“Look at him! We all know who is. We all know what he has done. Almost all of you have been a victim of this uncivilized barbarian. For the youngest among of us, he is the worst father you could have. You resent him. You hate him. Look at him! He is everything wrong with men. Tall, strong, confident, obscenely large genitalia…”

Now Gudrun was starting to get more into the speech, gaining passion as she thought of all the times she and the other women humiliated themselves. She finally had the chance to end this injustice.

“He thinks he can just use us whenever he wants and discard us when he is done. He thinks we are just here for _his_ pleasure and nothing more. He impregnates to show his dominance and only has daughters to fuck them as soon as they get into kindergarten! This man is a _monster_! He _hates_ women! He hates _us_! It is time for us to rise up against him. He thinks just because he embodies the _worst_ aspects of men he can rule over us! NO! NO MORE! We are going to _destroy_ him and the patriarchy! We are going to assert our rightful place as _rulers_ in this society and finally establish the utopian matriarchy!”

Gudrun and the others were now getting extremely inspired. They started to clap and cheer at Gudrun’s words. They were getting hyped up over the idea that this was the moment when the final boss of patriarchy and toxic masculinity would be defeated.

“Join me! Let’s put this villain into his place! Let’s take back our dignity he tried to steal from us! Let’s show him what girl power is all about! He can’t beat us! Not with his big muscles! Not with his towering size! Not his smelly body odor! Not with his handsome face. Now with his…manly body and attitude. Not…with his…ginormous…overwhelming…penis and testicles…”

Now Gudrun’s words slowly started to slow down. Her expression, while still trying to stay firm, was clearly becoming bewildered. At the same time, the audience also seemed to lose focus. Their previous intensity was starting to slow down.

“Yes…we will tame this…alpha bull. He will be…brought under control. Now…let’s…get him…right…now. For…women’s rights. For…the…ma…tri…ar…chy…WAH! FUCK I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!”

Gudrun immediately burst into tears and twirled straight to the man that was just the subject of her derision.

“I AM SORRY! All of that was a lie! I don’t give a fuck about women’s rights! No woman does! We want to get dominated and fucked! We need a real man to worship! We need…!”

Her face was had a frantic, desperate look. Then she uttered the name that women held in all day. The name that was given to the man who occupied their mind at every minute of every hour of every day.

“KAMI-SAMA! WE NEED YOU! WE NEED YOU TO SHOW US BITCHES OUR PLACE!”

Kami-sama turned around with an unchanging expression and calmly gave a reply.

“You know what to do.”

Gudrun ran up to him and fell to her knees.

“I am Gudrun Blom. Kami-sama is my master. Patriarchy should reign with Kami-sama being the sole authority.”

Kami-sama backhanded Gudrun’s face with frightening strength, knocking her straight to ground. As her nose started to bleed from the impact Kami-sama dragged up her head by her long hair and easily gathered a snot filled spit.

PHUT!

Even with the casualness of this action his green snot and saliva mixture completely coated Gudrun face as she was splashed with a huge glass of the fluids. Kami-sama was still calm but it was obvious under the surface his sexual instinct was growing.

“Not. Good. Enough.”

Gudrun eyes looked aimlessly about before directly meeting into Kami-sama’s. With her eyes totally locked on his she took a deep breath and yelled with her spit covered face.

“I AM GUDRUN BLOM. EVEN THOUGH I AM A BEAUTIFUL GENIUS IT DOESN’T MATTER! I AM JUST A PRETENTIOUS SWEDISH SNOWBUNNY MEAT TOILET FOR KAMI-SAMA! I AND EVERY OTHER WOMEN ARE JUST SEX OBJECTS FOR HIM TO FUCK AND MAKE MORE FLESH ONAHOLES! THE MATRIARCHY IS PATHETIC. THESE BETA FAGGOTS ARE PATHETIC. THE ONLY BEING THAT DESERVES RESPECT IS THE BLACK GOD KAMI-SAMA. I AM SORRY KAMI-SAMA FOR GOING AGAINST YOU! PLEASE USE ME FOR YOUR PLEASURE!”

This all played out in front of the many women watching event. They let out collective moans as little girls to mature women started to grow in sexual excitement. They shared the same feeling as Gudrun, the feeling of needing to be dominated like the weak women they are. The males in the audience starting to pathetically curl up and sob. They simply couldn’t handle the fact that the women they respected and worshipped as goddesses would rather be treated like fuck dolls by a man who embodied everything the matriarchy was against rather than treat them with even any basic dignity.

Kami-sama loomed over Gudrun, who despite being an Amazoness in body was nothing compared to the overpowering masculinity of the otaku menace. With his hands on his hips he uttered this decree.

“Very well. I will bless you by using you as my meat toilet.”

Gudrun looked up with tears of joy starting to run down her ruined face. She hadn’t even started the event and she already looked like a complete mess.

“Thank you so much Kami-sama! I will do my best to be a good little Swedish whore! May I begin the unveiling the godhood.”

“You may.”

Gudrun got up from her knees and took an erotic squatting position in her lofty platform high heels. She then grabbed the sides of Kami-sama’s thong and yanked it down to his feet with lighting speed. What flopped out was the emblem that had impregnated thousands of women. His 36-centimeter cock flopped out along with his huge balls, 10 centimeters in diameter each. A putrid aroma washed over Gudrun like a wave as his smegma covered cock and balls dominated her sense of smell.

“Oh my goodness it fucking _reaks_. It smells like rotten garbage that has been fermenting for a millennia. I fucking _love_ it! This is why I love your nigger dong, it’s so damn _filthy_. This is what a real alpha male’s dick should smell like!” (Even when she cleans it, the smell remains)

Gudrun was preparing to get his cock erect and shove it down her throat but in the short time she was talking Kami-sama’s cock was already hard as a diamond and hot like burning steel.

“Thank you Kami-sama for using me…GLURK GLURK GLURK?!”

Kami-sama did not wait for Gudrun to finish her formalities, grabbing her head like a ragdoll and shoving his cock in her throat balls deep. She was completely caught off guard as her head immediately starting slamming into his pubis. While she had taken his cock countless times the surprise attack left her unable to prepare her body.

She gasped for air but clearly was not getting enough oxygen. Her many years of gaining master control of her gag reflex meant nothing if she had to take his giant cock with no warning. Kami-sama slammed his cock down her throat as if he was a piledriver, going so fast it seemed like a blur. Gudrun continued to shed tears and bleed snot-blood mixture from her nose as she was receiving a barrage of damage to her oxygen-deprived brain. Now no longer holding back, the unchained Kami-sama let out his true barbarity.

“Crazy bitch, don’t you understand? Women don’t deserve rights. The only thing they deserve is to be my personal meat toilet. You might be smart, but it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you are woman, and the only value a woman has is serving me and taking my sperm. Don’t you get it Gudrun?! You are just slut!”

As Gudrun continued to have her throat and mind wrecked she knew he was right. She was strong and a genius. She was talented at anything she put her mind to. She thought that she was perfect. Yet, as she was forced to taste and swallow chunks of rotten smegma down in her mouth and throat she knew the undeniable truth, that none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was that she was pretty and good at fucking. That was her worth. The true perfect being was Kami-sama.

As she continued to gobble up putrid smegma and pre-cum it became clear she would not be able to handle the assault much longer. As her continued to spasm she hopelessly tried to get a handle on the pummeling.

GLURK GLURK GLURK!

Soon her body gave out and responded the only way it knew how. A torrent of vomit quickly shot up through her esophagus and coated Kami-sama’s dick. A little bit of puke was leaking out her mouth but Kami-sama’s dick practically closed it airtight. If he just held his position Gudrun would surely suffocate. However, not wanting to have his favorite fuck doll potentially hospitalized, he dislodged his dick from Gudrun’s throat.

At first as a small bit of the vomit spilled out Gudrun reflexed shut her mouth tight, but her puffed up cheeks showed this was would only delay the inevitable. Then her mouth opened with the sloppy delivery.

UGWEAAAAAAAA! UGWEAAAAAAAA! UGWEAAAAAAAA! UGWEAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gudrun threw up not only breakfast but a large part of her stomach’s juices. The vomit shot out onto the floor in front of her, but not before coating her tits in the uncouth slop. Kami-sama, with his dick and balls still covered in vomit, smiled as Gudrun writhed in pain as her body expelled the internal concoction.

“I have to admit, I know you love my dick cheese but when I shove my dick in you like that there is no way even someone like you is going to handle it.”

Kami-sama only smiled when during his favorite activities and humiliating women was at the top of that list. The women in the crowd gasped in excitement at the sordid display. The beta men had little shift in reaction, continue to sob and cry as their fantasies were crushed in front of them.

GEHO GEHO GEHO! GEHOOO!

Gudrun face was now not only covered in snot and spit with a nosebleed, but her chin and humongous tits were covered in vomit as well. Despite all this as soon as she regained herself she looked up with pleasing smile.

“I am sorry Kami-sama. I should always be prepared to take your godly dick. I am filled with shame for not knowing something so simple! Please forgive me Kami-sama!”

Her smile showed she did not want to be cast aside for another slut and wanted the abuse to continue. Kami-sama shook his head with a smirk with his arms crossed.

“Oh no need for the apology this time. It’s nice to take you by surprise so I can see you puke in pain. You should apologize for being a woman. All you are good for is sex.”

Gudrun’s eyes beemed with excitement like a child being praised for following the rules.

“Oh thank you Kami-sama! I am so grateful for your mercy and being able to make you happy! I am sorry for being a woman! You are right, all we are good for is giving you sex! Please let me clean the rest of your godhood of its holy dick cheese!”

Kami-sama quickly grabbed Gudrun’s head and shoved the full length of his dick down Gudrun’s throat. Underneath the vomit his dick still had plenty of smegma left for Gudrun to feast on. Despite the abruptness of the continuation of his skull fucking Gudrun was ready this time. She immediately showed the immense skill she could handle his manhood. Even at the blurry rapid-fire pace Kami-sama thrusted into Gudrun’s throat she was now able to handle it with ease, grabbing Kami-sama’s ass to assist with the brutal process.

The force of Kami-sama and Gudrun combined created what looked like a two-person industrial machine. Gudrun savored the rotten taste of Kami-sama’s smegma, consuming the filth for nourishment that she valued more than any high-class restaurant in Cotton County. The prideful woman of beauty, intelligence, and talent reduced to eating and slurping dick sludge off her ex-boyfriend’s cock. Certainly this was not what the males of Cotton County wanted to see.

They believed that if they just kept following the demands of the women and treated them like goddesses they would find a romantic woman who would love them. Instead, they were surrounded by women who loved the man who hated them and treated them like toys. All the while the biggest promoter of girl power viciously slurping her oppressor’s cock like a vacuum with spit and bubbles covering her face.

As the pummeling continued, Kami-sama’s cock able to be seen by the enormous bulge in Gudrun’s throat, he continued to let his true savagery show.

“You know I hate you right? You know I hate your fucking pompous attitude and obnoxious temper tantrums. But don’t worry, it’s not just you Gudrun, I hate all women. They pretend like they deserve to rule, that their thoughts actually _matter_. You whores know what makes you truly happy, and that is being my personal sperm toilets. You all already worship me, it’s only a matter of time until I rule this world. The only reason I haven’t done so yet is because it will happen naturally, there is no need to rush. Look at me Gudrun, look at your god as he degrades you.”

Gudrun was looking straight into Kami-sama’s eyes. Despite her face being a blur in the irrumatio Kami-sama could see her eyes were ready to please. Her mouth, tongue, and throat squeezed Kami-sama’s cock, massaging it like a complex machine while being an airless vacuum.

Kami-sama could feel his first orgasm along with Gudrun despite Gudrun still being fully clothed through all of this.

“Drink my otaku cock juice you Swedish whore!”

Kami-sama let out a loud, deep guttural groan that seemed to come from a beast rather than a man. His balls retracted and shook violently as he released his semi-fluid cum down Gudrun’s throat. As Gudrun drank the nauseating beverage she shuddered from a chilling orgasm. Her stomach quickly filled up and the semen quickly filled her throat as well.

After emptying several liters of sperm juice into Gudrun stomach and esophagus he lazily pulled out his dick from her mouth despite her using all her might to hold in his delivery. As her cheeks were puffed out and cum dripped out of her bleeding nose it seemed impossible that she could consume all of it and she would vomit once more. However, Gudrun was determined to show her total devotion. With her sweaty, spit covered face she breathed hard through her nose, making sure not too shoot out any more cum. Then, using all her strength, she slowly swallowed the semen into her stomach, forcing it to expand its limits so it could take the liters worth of semen. As she swallowed, she made loud gulping noises that the microphones easily could pick up into the crowd.

GOKIYU. GOKIYU. GOKIYU. GOKIYU.

Even when Gudrun was only halfway done forcing Kami-sama’s jizz into her stomach she opened her mouth to show Kami-sama it was still filled to the brim with his gooey release. After chewing, swallowing, and savoring the malodorous semi-fluid she finally managed to force all its contents into her stomach and sealed it tight. Gudrun then opened her mouth as all that was left was huge, bulbous semen bubbles expanding out of her mouth. As the air around her was covered in steam and fog Gudrun made one final lewd display to end the irrumatio.

GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPU!

Gudrun let out a deafening, unbecoming burp.

“ご馳走様でした！ (Gochisousamadeshita!)”

After thanking Kami-sama for the meal she looked up at him seeking approval. Kami-sama was very pleased by the performance. He rewarded her with a violent backhanded slap to the face and another snot-filled spit to the face. Gudrun was all too happy to receive this degrading reward.

“Well meat toilet, now that you are done drinking my cum how about you embarrass yourself more and give your god a paizuri? I am sure such a submissive act is what you ‘dignified’ women crave to do.”

Gudrun looked up with a beaming smile. The most feminine aspect of any woman was their huge breasts and like all the women in this world her breasts truly were huge. Gudrun’s jumbo-sized tits were larger than oversized watermelons and all this time they were already leaking large amounts of breast milk. If the vomit, sweat, and saliva didn’t soak her white midriff top, then her milk alone definitely made sure of it. Still fully clothed, her smile turned devious in nature as she wanted to make sure Kami-sama received a luxury level paizuri.

“Yes Kami-sama, I will make sure you receive a wonderful paizuri. There is nothing womanlier than a woman’s breasts and I will make sure you leave them covered in your seed.”

Gudrun, always analyzing the mood, knew that Kami-sama was in an aggressive mood so she put her hand and pushed her chest out for Kami-sama to grab. Despite having just ejaculated his dick was just as hard as ever and was ready to go. He grabbed Gudrun’s jugs with confidence and force as he slowly pushed his cock into her breasts from underneath her shirt. Taking the underboob entry, despite how insanely massive Gudrun’s tits were the tip of Kami-sama’s cock could still be barely seen overhead by him and Gudrun. After the slow entry Kami-sama immediately went into overdrive, bucking his hips up and down into Gudrun’s snow-white cleavage.

“Yes Kami-sama, my tits are yours. My nipples are yours. My milk is yours. I am your property and you can treat however you see fit. I live to serve you.”

Now with her mouth free Gudrun was able to comment freely on the experience and if anyone knew Gudrun it was that she loved to talk. Kami-sama did not mind since instead of nagging and whining she was giving him praise and tribute. As Kami-sama aggressively pumped his giant cock into Gudrun’s clothed tits she looked up adoringly at him a mischievous smile.

“Yes, these precious giant tits are all yours. I am your property. You deserve to dominate my white Swedish udders with your alpha American niggercock. Look at my milk spraying out, it’s all for you. It’s your destiny to plunder my body for your pleasure. Cover my midriff top and tits with your godly black seed. That is what a nigger god like you should do, please mark me as your white Swedish bitch!”

Gudrun’s top was now completely soaked and in sweat and milk as her boobs continued to spray milk at a high pressure. While her top was already risqué, showing the top half of her areolae and nipples, it was now even more transparent than usual. It may have well been stretchy frosted white glass. As Gudrun became more excited, she moved her hand from behind her back to her breasts, cupping them while she slowly kneaded her nipples. As Kami-sama continued thrust his dick in between the endless valley of flesh, his balls slapping against fleshy globes. Gudrun continued, trying to spur on Kami-sama’s ruthless nature.

“Yes! Thank you Kami-sama! This is how women should be treated! We are just big tittied sows. We have these colossal milk tanks just for your pleasure. Our milk is your ownership. Only a fabulous buck nigger like you could dominate a strong, well-built woman like me. No other man is worthy to even touch women, but you can degrade and rape us whenever you like. We are powerless before. Conquer my jugs Kami-sama! You were born to fuck my titties, drink my milk, and make me submit! You were born fuck the world’s women! We will all eventually give you a paizuri. Rape us, you deserve it! Coat my milk tanks with your nigger bull cum!”

As Gudrun spewed her shocking and unsavory language Kami-sama enjoyed every minute of it. Deep down if women had their desires truly fulfilled they would say the most tasteless truths as if the words were like water from a waterfall. Gudrun’s vitriolic nature made it quite easy for her to shout the most taboo and searing remarks with ease. As Kami-sama reveled in Gudrun’s dirty talk he could feel the approach of another orgasm. As he picked up speed Gudrun hands started to move over a wider area, now moving from not only around her nipples but around the big, strong, manly hands grabbing her breasts.

“Yes! Fuck these titties! This is the power of a god. This is what a peak alpha nigger does to haughty Swedish sperm toilets like me! Shower your body in my milk! Rape me with that nigger monster cock! Mark your dominance and release that nigger god seed onto my humongous 159-centimeter udders!”

Suddenly Kami-sama’s balls retracted and shook violently as he let loose his second full load into Gudrun’s tits. Despite releasing his cum into the heart of her cleavage its immense volume quickly overflowed like a volcano all over her jugs and midriff top. As his cum burst out of the valley of boobs like a volcano Gudrun shuddered as she experienced another intense orgasm. Her tits responded with a sudden extra burst of milk that sprayed all over Kami-sama and herself. As they both orgasmed, they let out a unified cry of pleasure. Kami-sama’s cry was one of a beast that marked the ownership of his property; Gudrun’s cry was that of a powerful woman who was blissful that she was being shown her lowly and submissive place.

When the orgasm subsided Kami-sama withdrew his big dick and his balls dropped back down to their resting position. Gudrun fell from her squatting position onto her ass, breathing heavily as her top and tits were covered in liters of smelly cum. She looked up at Kami-sama with adoration and an impressed look on her face.

“Goodness, you are such a big otaku _stud_! I love you so much!”

Gudrun did not lay there motionlessly as she quickly tore her semen soaked top and threw it to the side. Kami-sama was not tired in the slightest, walking over and grabbing Gudrun by the hair. He quickly dragged her to the podium and threw her onto it like a doll. She was now facing directly to the crowd but in a perversion of what a strong leader should be. Instead her body lay on top of the podium as she looked into the crowd with a dumb, aroused smile on her face. This was what the genius Gudrun Blom was reduced to.

Kami-sama started to aggressively knead Gudrun’s ass, which at 153 centimeters was almost as enormous as her tits. Her butt was snug in her denim hot pants but like Gudrun’s midriff top this would not stay like this for long. Kami-sama unceremoniously ripped her denim shorts along her ass cleavage and threw it behind them. Now with Gudrun completely nude aside from her platform high heels, Kami-sama quickly lined up his sex juice covered dick, which was once again diamond hard, and plunged it straight into Gudrun’s anus in one go.

“Hnnnnnnnngh!”

Gudrun let out a strained moan that was a mix of stress and pleasure. Her tight asshole easily started to suck in and grasp Kami-sama’s cock, having been used to member after countless rendezvouses. As Kami-sama immediately started to pound her bubble butt at full speed he gave Gudrun an order.

“Tell all the men out there what the truth of the natural hierarchy.”

Gudrun looked backed at Kami-sama as her body rocked back and forth violently not only from his powerful thrusts but her own movement as well.

“Yes Kami-sama!”

Gudrun then faced the crowed with a crazed smile that started to show signs of conceitedness and superiority. Then she started speak the truth, the truth of the natural hierarchy.

“Listen up beta males! You see how I am getting bred? Do you see the women around you longing to get fucked by this alpha male? This is what reality really is. Did you really think that being nice would allow a girl to like you? Did you actually believe in _romance_? Us women do not care about you _at all_. You are just there to serve as slaves and someone to torture. Romance is a stupid fucking fantasy, a _lie_. All that matters is being alpha and having the biggest cock and balls. Kami-sama is the perfect otaku alpha male that none of you could ever hope to be. You were all born as _beta faggots_! You all are so weak and kind when women need a man who hates them and treats us like the meat toilets we are. Kami-sama is a towering colossus with perfect muscles while you faggots have short, fragile bodies that any woman could crush. While Kami-sama has big, thick, otaku monster cock and monster balls you faggots have pathetic micro penises and micro testicles. All that you faggots can muster is a few drops of watery, odorless semen with placid, inferior sperm. Do you _honestly_ think women would choose to have the children of compassionate _faggots_ when they can get thick, stinky, semifluid semen with savage, invasive sperm from a _bull_ like Kami-sama? It’s a wonder you all have kept the races alive for this long. Now you cuckolds must make way as our otaku god finally take his rightful place as the owner of all women. Fuck I love getting raped by the superior man!”

As Gudrun gave her speech to the sobbing beta males in the crowd her giant ass was being pummeled by Kami-sama. As his big dick drilled into Gudrun’s asshole his heavy balls slapped against her bubble butt. Gudrun’s ass shook at every impact made with his pelvis. Her ass jiggled in waves yet kept a firm texture through the beating. Kami-sama then started to spank her butt cheeks in alternating fashion while kneading the two flesh globes. Kami-sama spared no mercy toward Gudrun, spanking her with all his might and leaving bright red hand marks on her ivory butt. The alternation between waist grabbing, ass kneading, and ass spanking was a wild affair that Gudrun and Kami-sama enjoyed all too much. Gudrun screamed in delight at this humiliation before continuing her degrading lecture.

“My goodness, Kami-sama is such a _stud_. We love him for who he is, a fucking masculine barbarian who humiliates us. Kami-sama is who he is and our love for him is _unconditional_. Yet look at yourselves, sobbing on the floor because you can’t even accept the obvious truth. You faggots are fucking _disgusting_. Why don’t you all just emasculate yourselves so you can stop pretending that you have any masculinity in yourselves whatsoever. That way your genes can finally stop propagating among the population, they are worthless and need to die off. We treat you worse than trash and yet you still give women all your money. You faggots get so _happy_ being our pay pigs, it’s hilarious! You know all that money is going Kami-sami right? You pay pigs give money to women who will _never_ love you and just use it to support the alpha male. Maybe Kami-sama will use your next payment to buy another video game or get some more manga. Kami-sama has the _right_ to get your money after you give it to us women so he can live his indulgent otaku lifestyle. Not only he gets to play video games and read manga, but we will bake him cookies and brownies while he drinks milk straight from our tits. After he had his fill he gets to fuck us while you cuckolds jack off in your lonely bedrooms. I guess you faggots are good for _something_ , giving Kami-sama money and serving as betas for him to cuckhold. Oh Kami-sama, I am doing a good job right? Please keep fucking me, I want to be a good little Swedish bitch! Oh FUCK KAMI-SAMA IS THE GREATEST! WHY DON’T YOU ALL JUST KILL YOURSELVES AFTER KAMI-SAMA FUCKS AND IMPREGNATES ALL THE WOMEN YOU LOVE. YOU FAGGOTS SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABORTED ANYWAY! ALL HAIL KAMI-SAMAAAA!”

While all this has been happening the women in the crowd kept having mini orgasms from just watching the whole affair. The males were utterly destroyed by the truth of Gudrun’s words. Just as Gudrun finished her speech she and Kami-sama both orgasmed against. This time the torrent of jizz went straight into Gudrun’s intestines. She now had to hold liters of cum not only in her stomach but her intestines as well. The now red marked bubble butt was filled with cock juice. As Kami-sama pulled his wet cock from Gudrun’s asshole it held its expanded position, leaking a good chunk of the semen onto the floor.

“Fuuuuuuuuck…”

Gudrun moaned in extasy as her anus slowly closed, easily holding the vast majority of jizz. Gudrun looked happily at the crowd, glad to show how submissive she could be to their god. Kami-sama then picked Gudrun off the ground, an impressive feat since Gudrun was quite heavy due to her muscles, tits, and ass. Kami-sama in the same motion kicked the podium to her side, smashing it into many pieces. Now in the position Gudrun and Kami-sama facing toward the audience, Kami-sama holding Gudrun up by her thighs. It was obvious that this was their final act. Showing Kami-sama’s truly godlike virility, his dick immediately became diamond hard once more as he guided Gudrun’s cunt to its head. Before he impaled Gudrun he made a simple statement. It was now his time to do the talking.

“This is what happens when women finally realize that they are just my meat toilets.”

With that he dropped Gudrun on his cock balls deep as she threw her head back and screamed the loudest she screamed yet.

“UGHHHHHHH!”

As the piston movement began, she turned her head so Kami-sama and her could kiss. Their drool was swapped furiously as they coiled their tongues and lips against each other. They drank each other’s saliva like it was water. As Kami-sama pumped his godhood into Gudrun his heavy balls swayed in the wind, their existence and movement showing his absolute dominance over the world he lived in. His dick could easily be seen by the audience as it made a considerable bulge in Gudrun’s otherwise stone like abs. Gudrun Blom, a woman whose pride was greater than anyone in Cotton County, was reduced to being in the nude with only her platform high heels fucked in front of a large crowd. Kami-sama established his dominance further.

“What are you!?”

“I am Kami-sama’s Swedish meat toilet!”

“What is your purpose?!”

“To serve as a flesh onahole that gives Kami-sama pleasure and receives his god sperm!”

Kami-sama was pumping his oversized cock straight through Gudrun’s cervix and was directly raping her womb. As the rest of her body had already been defiled, even this sacred feminine area was not exempt from his desecration. Even as Gudrun was being brutally raped her body did everything in its power to pleasure what it knew was the superior male. Her cunt, cervix, and even womb did everything they could to extract the world’s most potent semen from Kami-sama’s cock. They all moved independently, constricting and stroking the invading member to give as much pleasure as possible. The suction was immense as if her genitals have become a high-powered vacuum. All of this while Gudrun was gushing womanly juices, drowning his cock in her nectar.

“Gudrun Blom, you are just an arrogant, obnoxious, big-titty, bubble butt, muscular sow!”

“Yes! I am just female pig built to please you!”

“What sound do sows make!?”

“Buhiii! Buhiii! Buhiiiii! Buhiiiiiiiii!”

Gudrun continued to laugh and make pig noises as her tits continued to spray like a geyser. As her ginormous jugs bounced around Kami-sama quickly lifted one of her tits in her mouth to take a drink. Even though it was only a short time her milk flow was so great and his ability to drink so impressive that he drank over several liters of her breast milk. After continuing the sordid event Kami-sama seemed to be ready for the grand finale.

“Are you ready to receive my sperm?!”

“Buhiii! Yes Kami-sama!”

“Are you ready to have your eggs fertilized?! Are you ready to submit and get impregnated by your misogynist rapist!?”

“Yes! Buhiii! I am a sow that is built for breeding! Please, let me receive your sperm so they can rape my eggs! Show your ultimate dominance and impregnate me! Buhiii! Buhiii!”

With that, they both were overcome with a tremendous and extraordinary orgasm.

“GET PREGNANT YOU SWEDISH SOW!”

“KAMI-SAMAAAA!”

Kami-sama virility was so great that Gudrun ovulated just from his masculinity alone. The forced ovulation dropped an egg to be fertilized. At the same time, Kami-sama’s balls retracted and rumbled like a huge earthquake. Then, a massive torrent of semen shot through his giant penis and was pumped into her womb. The semen quickly filled her womb with violent sperm. As Kami-sama’s released a larger than typical ejaculation Gudrun’s belly swelled as her womb was filled with semen. Suddenly, when one of Kami-sama’s sperm invaded Gudrun’s dropped egg she could felt an intense orgasmic wave of pleasure knowing that she was fertilized. When the orgasm subsided Kami-sama slowly lifted Gudrun off his cock and threw her on the floor. Even as her womb was able to hold most of the liters of semen pumped into her, her cunt was still overflowing with steaming, bubbly hot semen. As Gudrun laid with her back on the floor she slowly started to piss. The floor slowly being covered in piss and drip from her semen filled cunt, she basked in the pleasure of her submission.

She heard Kami-sama walk down the stairs of the town hall toward the crowd. As he walked toward the crowd, she could hear him approaching the twin daughters of the cat mother who she escorted to the march.

“I always like raping some elementary age oppai lolis. Hey little girls, you are about to have some daughters like your mother.”

“Oh, I want to have Daddy’s baby!”

“Please rape and impregnate us Daddy!”

Gudrun could hear the conversation and knew what would happen next. Kami-sama would rape all the women at the march, from the mature women to the elementary age girls. About 50 or more of the men would go home tonight and commit suicide, with the women being ecstatic about their decision. This always happens every march. All the hopes and dreams of women’s rights were obliterated by Gudrun’s failure. Instead of a renaissance of women’s social status their conqueror would show their role as lowly livestock. Now the raped women, the pregnancies, the dying men, they would all continue and increase exponentially. The matriarchy would only deteriorate as Kami-sama slowly asserted his dominance over the races. And it was all Gudrun’s fault.

Despite all this Gudrun laid on the floor and smiled. She was truly joyful at what transpired. After all, this is how things should be, this was the natural order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the work was enjoyable. I find that the setup is a lot easier to write than the actual sex scene. It’s very hard to describe a scene without getting too verbose, so I find I must trust my reader to remember details and use their imagination. Again, any feedback is much appreciated.
> 
> I noticed last time I didn’t reveal Gudrun’s design, so the following is the link to her original design and artwork thus far. Likely will edit this later once I find a better place to just upload artwork.
> 
> https://twitter.com/scrubbyscum999/status/1192133096956715008  
> https://twitter.com/scrubbyscum999/status/1223375378309427201
> 
> While the concept was obviously from me, Gudrun Blom’s original design was by the wonderful 若宮てれさ (Wakamiya Teresa).
> 
> 若宮てれさ (Wakamiya Teresa)  
> Twitter: @trswakamiya  
> Pixiv: 2842810
> 
> The next story may not come at the beginning of next month since I wanted to write about a different character. I like to have a character design already established before I do any writing so that is the first reason. The second is my goal is to have not have the same character or character combination twice in a row. Even though I already have another idea for Gudrun I will probably wait until I finish a story with this next character first. Hopefully these month or more wait times aren’t too bad. I have quite a few ideas, but I want to make sure I think hard about them before I just rush in.


	3. [2] Yamato Nadeshiko (Masumi)

“Ah! The climate of Cotton County is so nice! It is good that the community was so welcoming of me and my employees!”

In the wide green fields away from town, there stood a young, Jewish-Japanese cowgirl who was examining the land (Cowgirls were one of the various human subspecies found in this world). Her name was Masumi Morgenstern and she had been in Cotton County for over 3 months now. Masumi is a cowgirl who runs a world renown cowgirl dairy farm called Yamato Nadeshiko Dairy Farm（大和撫子酪農）. Her father was a Japanese cowboy and her mother was a Jewish cowgirl. Yamato Nadeshiko Dairy Farm is a Japanese family farm that was founded 7 generations ago with Masumi being the 8th-generation owner of the farm. While it has been in business for a very long time under Masumi’s ownership it has flourished more than ever before. Yamato Nadeshiko Dairy Farm is unique not only for its prized cowgirl dairy but the farm’s unique philosophy. Yamato Nadeshiko Dairy Farm’s founding principle is that all of its cowgirls are trained to be its namesake, Yamato Nadeshikos （大和撫子）, and will eventually find a meek husband. Many believe the cowgirls’ training and lifestyle are the reason why Yamato Nadeshiko milk is so delicious. While this world is a female supremacist matriarchy where men are considered inferior slaves most women do believe that finding a husband and raising a family is important. As long as the wife is the dominant force in the household and the husband remains submissive most women look forward to married life and many even desire to make their husband happy.

Yamato Nadeshiko Dairy Farm employs 48 cowgirls including Masumi, with many of the cowgirls having their pedigree with Yamato Nadeshiko Dairy Farm going back many generations. As time has gone on the farm has expanded so that there is now a cowgirl that represents each of the 47 prefectures in Japan. Despite being in Japan since its founding, one of Masumi’s goals was to find the best land possible for her farm. Masumi also hoped that the farm’s relocation would help in spreading Japanese culture, especially the principles of Yamato Nadeshiko. Masumi and her employees recently moved her farm to Cotton County after hearing praise for its fertile, pleasant, and welcoming environment. Masumi was excited to be living in Cotton County and getting involved in southern United States culture.

Since the 3 months that Masumi and her cowgirls have officially settled here, she has spent a lot of time getting involved with Cotton County community. She and her employees were getting very comfortable with the southern way of life while still practicing their Yamato Nadeshiko ideals. Meeting many of the local women, one thing she kept hearing about was an otaku who was mistreating the local women. Many of her employees gossiped about this mystery otaku figure but luck would have it that none of them had encountered him yet. Masumi knew of the threat but did not pay much attention to it. She was busy running the farm and getting involved in the local culture to think too deeply about it. Either way, she was a strong woman, she knew that no man could ever overpower a woman let alone her.

Today was a special day, Yamato Nadeshiko’s new farm had finished construction and had its operations officially recognized by the Cotton County government. Yamato Nadeshiko Dairy Farm was now an official Cotton County business. To celebrate the occasion there was an event planned for the local elementary school boys to learn about the farm. Cotton County did not have a dairy farm before Yamato Nadeshiko so this will be the first time the young boys will be exposed to one. Masumi was more than willing to expose the boys to an important aspect of cowgirl culture. She also hoped this would be the first of many different tours to show the locals what her family farm was all about. For today, she hoped that the exposure may push the boys to marry a Nadeshiko cowgirl when they grew older.

Masumi started to see the boys come with their mothers as they dropped them off with her. The mothers appeared to be very happy that Masumi was giving their boys such a great learning opportunity. One of the mothers, who was also a cowgirl, spoke up to thank Masumi.

“Thank you, Ms. Morgenstern, for showing our sons what a dairy farm is like. It’s good for them to know our strengths as a subspecies. We have heard of your famous milk and are so glad you came to Cotton County!”

“Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. I am happy to show all our young people what life is like on a dairy farm. Some of them maybe would like to marry a Yamato Nadeshiko Dairy Farm girl when they get older!”

While milk of all the races were sold in stores cowgirl milk was by far the most popular variety among most people.

“Yes, I am just glad our sons our here. It helps us take our mind off our worries. Reminds us that we love our sons very much. Yes, we really do.”

While the mother was saying this it was obvious that there was doubt in her voice as her mind wandered a bit. While Masumi kept up her demeanor, she found the sudden lack of conviction odd. In fact, she noticed that while the mothers were interested in the farm they did not show as much interest in their own sons. Masumi didn’t put much thought into it and brushed the observation aside as her looking too deep into things.

“I know you do. I am sure that today will be a great time for them!”

Masumi assumed that whatever was on the mother’s mind would be alleviated as she had the day to enjoy themselves. Seeing how much fun their sons had will surely bring a smile to their face and happiness in their hearts. As the mothers walked off Masumi was left with a classroom size of young boys. As soon as their mothers left the boys started to take notice of Masumi. While still young it was obvious from their shy, blushing faces that all of them took an attraction to Masumi. While Masumi was still young, she was not naive and could tell that the boys would probably love her to be their new girlfriend. Of course, she was not attracted to elementary boys, but she was flattered, hoping that this attraction would eventually be redirected to some of the cowgirls at Yamato Nadeshiko when they got older. They could become good submissive husbands to the unmarried cowgirls at the farm.

And it was obvious why the boys would take a fancy toward Masumi. At 20 years old, the Japanese-Jewish Masumi was a striking figure. Like all the cowgirls at the farm she was formally trained to embody the feminine virtues of Old Japan. However, even among her employees, as the owner she made sure to be a Nadeshiko not only in practice but fashion as well. Masumi wore a Holstein print hakama （袴） with a light blue kimono （着物）, black overalls with koshihimo （腰紐）, and a matching black tasuki （襷）. Masumi always wore long, black hand gloves that reflected the physical, hardy nature of farmwork. Masumi had a gold septum ring and a black cowbell choker, traditional accessories that originally arose from cowgirls. She wore tabi socks as she stood in Okobo style Platorm High heels, which were made of wood used for okobo shoes （おこぼ） as well as red geta straps （下駄）. Finally, she wore a gold ear tag, another traditional cowgirl accessory, that contained her barcode and the number 810745, a reference to her dominant status as not only owner of the farm but a title she was more than worthy of.

While traditional clothing was not a requirement at the farm Masumi’s fashion choice reflected her rural and traditionalist disposition. Masumi was a calm woman with an extremely docile demeanor. However, anyone who observed her for a short time quickly realized that she was a diligent worker who was confident in her abilities to run the farm. She was a staunch traditionalist who while being friendly towards men firmly believed in the female supremacist matriarchal system. Her dedication to traditional Japanese ideals made her the ultimate Yamato Nadeshiko while keeping in touch with her Jewish heritage.

Finally, Masumi had incredible beauty fit for a goddess. At 183 centimeters tall she had a plump, meaty hourglass figure. Her hair was a mystifying pure black done in a traditional Takashimada hairstyle （高島田） with a ponytail in the back. She had big, full vermillion lips as well as 3 distinct beauty marks, one on under her left eye, one on her right breast, and one on her upper right thigh. Of course, as a cowgirl she had distinct cow features as well. Instead of “human” ears she has cow ears. She has two large black horns that arose from the top of her forehead. She also has a long cow tail. In terms of more private areas, she has no armpit or pubic hair. She also has a huge ass whose silhouette is incredibly obvious even under her hakama. Finally, Masumi’s tits were colossal even for this huge tits world, having the biggest tits in Cotton County. Her nipples were also very long. Her height and three sizes are as follows:

**Height: 183cm**

**Bust: 170cm**

**Waist: 62cm**

**Hips: 157cm**

With all this Masumi was ready to formally introduce herself to the young boys and go on the field trip. Her plan for the day was to show the boys the fields, then show them the other employees, and then after a lunch break finish the day in her room where she would ask questions.

“Hello young gentlemen! My name is Ms. Morgenstern. You can call me Morgenstern-san! Today we are going to learn about what life is like for women who work on a dairy farm! It is important for you to know what the dominant gender is doing so you understand life around you. This is very special dairy farm, so I hope you all pay attention and learn something!”

Normally, one would expect young boys like these to be rambunctious, being hard to control. However, after countless generations of selection even young boys like these were able to stay still and pay attention long enough to their leader for the day. In this world it seemed that men were destined to be as inoffensive as possible. They all smiled at her, excited to be exposed to a new place.

“This is where the milk comes from!”

“I wonder if they have recess.”

They all seemed to think aloud their ideas and questions they had for Masumi. She was extremely happy to see them ready to learn and interested in her life’s passion. Now all there was to do was to walk towards the fields and explain the first part of their field trip.

“Ok, everyone seems to be ready so follow m…hm?”

She noticed a tall, dark man walking toward them and suddenly stopped behind the group of boys. He towered over even Masumi by an incredible amount. He stood there domineering over everyone with big muscles and had a putrid, musky smell. The only thing he wore was a male thong. This man was not like any Masumi has seen before. It was considered a biological fact that men did not have much variance in height and certainly were weak. Yet the man that stood before Masumi not only was a giant but looked incredibly strong as well.

“Um…excuse me but who are you? This is a…children’s event.”

While Masumi was not abrasive, she would never shy from being firm when need be. Yet, the sight before was so alien to anything she had experienced before that she didn’t know how to react. What would usually be dealt with a strong tone and subsequent force did not seem like it would work in this situation. Bewildered and uneasy, her traditionalist thinking still lead her to try and take control of the situation.

“I am going to have to ask you to leav…”

“I am a part of the group, right? I want to learn about your world-famous dairy farm. You have brought a lot of new women to the county. I think I should be able to learn about the business that just moved in like these boys here.”

The man’s response was immediate and authoritative. Masumi was shocked that any man could even speak with such confidence. Though she tried to stay calm, she couldn’t hide her surprise completely. The smiling face of the young woman took on a much darker tone, evidence of the strength and strictness that allowed to run the farm so smoothly.

“If, if you would like a tour you will…have to schedule ahead of time at a later…”

“Come on Masumi, you know I am not going to wait around for that. Now come on and show me this great dairy farm you have.”

Not only did the man obviously hear about her arrival into Cotton County, but he was so brazen to use her first name. If any other man talked to her in this manner Masumi would have immediately overpowered them and sent them to the authorities. Masumi was a patient woman though and did not want to make a scene. She also suspected that even if she could still overpower him, it would not be as easy as any other man. The boys were completely oblivious to the tension, owing to their lower intelligence compared to girls. A part of Masumi was also curious what this man would do and was like. Maybe by observing him she could figure out what his goals were and then subdue him afterwards. So instead of a forceful reaction, Masumi decided to take a passive approach and ignored his presence. The ominous, threatening face receded as she made her tactical decision.

“…Come on boys follow me.”

She decided she would act if she saw the man do anything rash. As her mind was preoccupied by the giant that was now following them around, she moved to a deep part of the fields and had the class sit down. The man continued to stand.

“Now, if you all do not know, at a dairy farm they make milk. But dairy is not just milk but other foods made from milk as well. Are there any other foods you know that are made of milk?”

A bunch of hands shot up and she called on some.

“Cheese!”

“Cream!”

Masumi flashed a small smile that one would expect when seeing children get excited.

“Yes, those are all made of milk. Good job!”

While she had a pleasant smile on her face almost all her mental attention was on the man standing behind the boys she was teaching. She could not stop thinking about him.

_Why is this man here? How could a man be this big? He looks strong too, how could a man seem so strong? A man like this should not exist, it goes against the laws of nature. I do not understand…_

The confusion of the situation had a hold on Masumi’s thoughts. She was a Nadeshiko and a staunch traditionalist. Her whole worldview revolved around the idea of feminine, dominant women leading society while weak, submissive men served them. Femininity was strong while Masculinity was subservient. Yet this man seemed to reject her entire worldview by his mere existence.

“Morgenstern-san, are you okay?”

One of the boys asked as even he could see that she was deep in thought. Her cheerful demeanor was getting difficult to keep up as she was confronted by the unknown man. She tried to blow it off.

“Oh, I am fine. Anyway, other than making milk this dairy farm has another unique thing about it. See, this dairy farm started in Japan. When it was made a very long time ago the goal was to make every cowgirl that worked here to have the character traits of an ideal Japanese woman. An ideal Japanese woman is called a Yamato Nadeshiko. Today, we have 48 cowgirls representing each section of Japan along with myself. All the cowgirls who work here have some Japanese heritage.”

As Masumi explained the traits of a Nadeshiko to her young audience they struggled to listen, distracted by her gorgeousness. In turn, Masumi could not stop thinking about the man standing in front of her.

_It may be dangerous to have someone like him around the children. But he is not doing anything, so I guess it is fine. He is a man anyway, what could he possibly do?_

“I have a question. What happens when an employee becomes pregnant?”

Masumi’s thought process was interrupted by the tall man who was standing behind the group of children. She could not help but think it was an odd question and having little to do with regular operations of the farm. Masumi proceeded to ignore him but was forced to address the question when the boys also expressed curiosity with the question.

“Yeah, what happens when the girls are pregnant?”

“Can they still work even when they have a baby in their belly?”

With the boys now curious for a response, Masumi was forced to give an answer.

“Well, milking is a very pleasant activity, so usually that does not affect their daily milking routine. They still perform other regular duties but may have a lighter load on anything to do with physical labor such as lifting.”

The tall man responded plainly, without a hint of arrogance in his voice.

“I see.”

Masumi was very perplexed by the question he asked but it seems he was at least not interfering much with the field trip. After letting the young boys run in the field for a bit, she decided to take them to the stables where the milking was done.

At first glance inside the farm seemed much like any other. The ground was laid with hay and there were various stalls that one could see through the front but otherwise was walled off almost like a display. Each stall had a milking machine with two large milk tanks in the corner. However, this is where the similarities to a stereotypical stable ended. This was a matriarchal society and thus great care was taken to make sure to make life easy as possible for women. The stables were quite spacious and were filled with all manners of decoration and entertainment. Many had elaborate rugs and fancy chairs or small sofas to sit on. While the cowgirls gave off a refined aura due to their training it was obvious that the actual milking was the easiest part of their job. As Masumi and the boys walked by the stalls they saw cowgirls reading books or watching soap operas. Masumi stopped to explain more about life on the farm.

“As you see, milking is the most enjoyable part of working on the dairy farm. Much of our time is spent maintaining the farm and its assets such as the creating the various dairy products, fields, machines, and finances. Yet the center of a dairy farm is obviously the milk! We also spend much of our time training and practicing our feminine skills so we can be talented nadeshikos. Of course, those who are not already married hope that we will have a submissive husband one day.”

While Masumi was talking, the stall they were standing in front of had a young adult cowgirl watching a soap opera (the man was pleading to a woman on his knees hysterically as she seemed to turn her nose up at him). The cowgirl noticed the young boys and gave them a smile and a wave. This seemed to excite the young boys, especially since the cowgirl had her tits on full display as the machine milked her. Masumi quickly tried to regain the boys’ attention, not particularly bothered or surprised by their sexual excitement.

“Now, who here drinks milk at home?”

All the boys raised their hands excitedly repeating “me” several times.

“Then why don’t you tell me what your favorite flavor or milk is?”

As she called on the boys to give answers like “plain” and “chocolate” she noticed the man that had been with them the entire time turned around and started to leave. Masumi was a bit relieved by his departure, taking the action as a sign that this man was still like all the others.

_It seems like he is probably going home now. Good, it seems like he was not anything to be worried about after all. I still need to figure why he seems so different from a normal male, but it is obvious that at heart he is still a dull, submissive man like all the rest._

While her strong discipline allowed her to repress some of her thoughts it was apparent to anyone paying attention that she immediately seemed more relaxed. She continued to talk to them about how they use milk without missing a beat.

“While cowgirl milk is the most popular of course there are other types of milk that people drink as well. Also, milk is used to make various other items like cream and cheese. That is why we call milk farms dairy farms, because it’s not just milk that is ultimately being made…”

As Masumi repeated some of the information to the boys to help them remember she noticed an odd noise in the background coming from a distant stall. While the kids did not notice she took the time to listen closer. It was one of cowgirls making various grunts and moans that had a tone of resistance. Masumi was perplexed for a second before immediately realizing what was happening. She did not want to admit it, but the man did not leave. Instead, it was clear that he left the group to go ahead and rape one of her employees.

She immediately felt a mix of confusion and denial. Her traditionalist mindset just could not accept that it was even possible for any man to be strong enough to overpower and rape a woman. The idea was completely foreign to her. Her mind entered a state of crisis even as she continued to talk to the boys as if nothing was happening. Of course, the boys were not paying it any attention among the other random soft sounds in the farm such as talking and milking machines. The other employees seemed confused by the noises but since most did not even see the man, did not perceive the strange occurrence as an immediate threat. Masumi wrapped up her lecture as quickly as possible to send the boys to the lunchroom.

“Alright boys, now I hope you will all behave well during lunch. These ladies will be watching you to make sure you are following the rules. When you are all done, I want you all to meet in my house and we will go over what we learned today. These ladies will help lead the way. You remember where the house is right?”

“Yes!”

“Ok, then behave and have a good lunch!”

“Yes Morgenstern-san!”

As Masumi left the boys in the lunchroom to eat her expression quickly changed from pleasant to nervousness. She immediately walked toward where the noises were coming from. While she was teaching the boys she received constant updates by her employees on where the man was and what was happening. Yet, she had difficulty accepting the crisis till she saw the damage herself.

When she went to the first woman that was said to have fallen victim she was in complete shock. The woman was lying on the floor with her and the room covered in semen and piss. Masumi was so completely overwhelmed by the masculine scent she covered her mouth in surprise both by sight and smell. The idea of a man being able to rape was already unthinkable, but the fact that the rape was so brutal was too much for Masumi to comprehend. Despite this she still tried to keep her composure and tried to console the woman.

“Sister, are you ok?! Say if you can hear me!”

As Masumi kneeled to see the effects of the assault the woman looked up at Masumi with a dazed smile. While the woman did not mutter any words her disoriented but satisfied expression struck fear into Masumi.

“He he he he…”

Masumi was wide eyed. The woman just had what should have been the most traumatizing experience in her life and she seemed to be _satisfied_. The confident Masumi now was slowly becoming more and more fearful of the situation. She could not understand how a woman could be violated by a man and feel pleasure.

“Don’t worry, I already have sent some of your sisters to come help.”

Masumi continued to try and tend to the other women, but it was just more of the same. They all had dazed, happy expressions despite being assaulted by a man, the lesser gender. They all talked about how he was a god and that they would leave their husbands for him. Even with help from the other employees to tend to the victims, everyone was at a loss on what to do. Enamored by what had happened to them, there seemed be nothing that could get the women back to their senses.

In a panic, Masumi started to head back toward her house, which was located on the farm. As she started to head back her mind was racing with how any of this was happening. Her entire view on life was being challenged. Everything she ever encountered confirmed that men were dumb and weak. They could never hope to meet the perfection that was the female gender. Yet somehow, there was a man who was openly destroying all those pre-conceived notions. Somehow, there was a man who could not only overpower and abuse women but made the mundane act of sex seem somehow pleasurable to them. 

As Masumi opened the door she was treated to a familiar sight. The house was just like it was when the farm was still located in Japan, recreated in its entirety. It was a large home and had a strong traditional Japanese motif. Yet, even among the Japanese theme there was various items throughout the house that reflected her Jewish heritage. She immediately headed toward her office, the area that she only went to when doing specific business activities. She hoped that she could at least brainstorm what to do before she finished up the tour the boys were participating in. She also had a milking machine in her office with two tanks that were much larger than the other ones around the farm. As she opened the door to her office she was hoping that the comfort of her familiar surroundings could help her figure out a solution to the situation.

As she walked inside and took the time to relax in her chair she was interrupted by the source of her problems. She heard the heavy sound of approaching footsteps in the house. While she wanted to deny it, she already knew who it was.

Then suddenly, without any respect, the man strolled in the office, his presence overwhelming. His musky stench was now even more noticeable than before not only because Masumi paid closer attention to him, but due to his natural bodily response of raping so many of her employees. He smelled of rape and it made Masumi uncomfortable and fearful.

“Masumi, the Japanese-Jewish owner of Yamato Nadeshiko Dairy Farm. Bearer of the largest tits in Cotton County. Yamato Nadeshiko Dairy Farm’s crown jewel. Isn’t a little strange that I know at least a little about you, yet you seem to have no idea who I am?”

It then hit Masumi. She paid no attention to it, she did not take it seriously when she heard about it in passing, but at that moment she realized who the man in front of her was. It was that horrible otaku that the women kept on talking about! She did not take their discussions seriously, dismissing it as paranoia from the local women. But it was true, it was all true. This was the man who somehow had the women submit to of their own will. It was… _Kami-sama_.

While Masumi was a docile woman, she would do anything to protect her traditionalist values. She immediately decided that enough was enough. She would not let the natural order and her values fall to the strange man in front of her.

“At first I thought I could just ignore a strange man like you, but it is obvious you have forced me to deal with you directly.”

Masumi got up from her chair and started to walk toward Kami-sama. Even at 183 centimeters, as she headed toward him it became even more obvious how much Kami-sama dwarfed her in size.

“I do not know how a _man_ was able to rape my wonderful employees, but I will not stand for it! I am not going to be let some wild brute upset the natural order. Women know their place as the dominant sex, it seems that as a man you do not know yours. Surrender! Know your place _male_!”

Masumi was now right in front of Kami-sama and immediately tried a maneuver to pin him down. She used her foot to try and trip as well her fist to deal a blow to abdomen.

…Yet Kami-sama was completely unaffected. Kami-sama stood there looking at her as her attempt at physical submission utterly failed. It was not that Masumi was weak, like most women she was pretty strong. In fact, she was _stronger_ than most women. But Masumi’s, or any woman’s strength, was no match for Kami-sama. It was as if he was a force that seemed to utterly transcend anything else they would ever counter. Standing there in shock as her struggle at a victory in physical combat proved useless, she was completely dumbfounded.

“…how? How is this possible…?”

Kami-sama looked down on her and as she looked up in response she started to notice features more acutely that she tried to shrug off before. He was incredibly handsome, both facially and in his body. His musky scent had a strange allure. Masumi did not understand how she should react to these features, but her principles told her to defy him at any cost.

“You know, you are a rare treasure. The ultimate Yamato Nadeshiko. A hafu that perfectly embodies the ideal feminine traits of Old Japan. Yet you waste your skills and gifts on yourself. Well, you are now lucky enough to finally have the ability to use your traits for their ultimate purpose, serving me.”

Masumi looked up at Kami-sama with a face filled with confusion and desperation. She did not know what she could do, so she just resorted to just continuing to struggle against an opponent she could not win against.

“No! I am a woman! I am a member of the strong, intelligent, and dominant sex…!”

Kami-sama was at this point finished with indulging Masumi. He immediately raised his hand and slapped her across the face with full force before she could verbalize anymore thoughts.

“Silence _bitch_! It is about time you know _your_ place as a woman, and that is to serve these giant black balls and this big black cock!”

Masumi never felt so overpowered in her life. It was as if the whole world could not even begin to measure to the power Kami-sama had. Still disoriented from the hit, Kami-sama dragged her to the front of the desk and forced Masumi on her knees. As she stood face to face with Kami-sama’s groin she still struggled but it was no use. Kami-sama immediately took off his thong and kicked it to the side. What flopped in front of Masumi was something she could have never imagined.

Kami-sama’s cock and balls were _humongous_. The putrid stench that emitted from them was powerful. They were sweaty and reeked of the rape he was busy performing on Masumi’s employees not too long ago. The head of his cock was somehow filled with smegma as if it were there for years despite several cleanings by her employees’ mouths just today. Despite its horrible smell, Masumi could feel an attraction to oversized manhood. What was suppressed to an area of her mind even her subconscious did not know was slowly being drawn about by the pure black virility in front of her. Masumi still resisted, even in the face of a carnal desire slowly arising in her that she never knew even existed. She didn’t know what it was and feared what effect it was having on her.

“No…you cannot do this! This is unnatural!”

Kami-sama grabbed her head with a force that she could never even conceived before. He looked down on her with impatience, obviously ready to indulge in her treasurable beauty.

“This _is_ natural, it is just you have lived in a world where you never were exposed to true masculinity. Now shush and dine on my smegma whore.”

With no warning Kami-sama slammed Masumi’s face all the way to his pubis, shoving his thick 36-centimeter cock down her throat in one savage push. Masumi lost her sanity at that moment, being forced to not only to accommodate such a long cock but overwhelmed by its masculine smell and taste.

GLLRRRRG!?!?

Masumi did not know what to think as Kami-sama immediately started to pump his hips into her face, slamming her head violently into the desk behind her as he treated her like the meat onahole he saw her as. Masumi lost all logical thought as her body was reacting more than it had ever had in her life. Her heartbeat sped up to unseen levels. Her mouth immediately craved the taste of the revolting smegma that filled it. Her vagina immediately started to spray the floor like a fire hydrant. She could not process what was happening, but her body immediately recognized that being dominated by a superior male was the best feeling it could ever receive.

“You spouted all that talk about tradition and you never even knew what your true purpose was. You spent your entire life thinking that your body and skills as a Yamato Nadeshiko was for your own pride. No, it’s for serving a dominant male like me. Your whole worldview was a lie, not it’s time for you to submit your being to your new master.”

Kami-sama continued to slam his giant cock down Masumi’s throat as his sweaty balls continued slapped Masumi’s cowbell, making it ring loudly in a mocking fashion. The smegma that she was being fed was the most disgusting thing she had ever tasted, yet she somehow desired more. As she was being utterly abused by the barbarian in front her, her body continued to leak out various liquids. While Masumi’s tits often leaked milk throughout the day, as seen by the constant wet spots on her kimono around her nipple area, her outfit was quickly becoming soaked. She was already sweating more than would be expected when doing heavy physical labor around the farm. Her senses were being overwhelmed by the sheer destruction of her pride by the wild savage.

“You fucking cow! Did you honestly think you could set up your little farm in Cotton County and not become another one of my personal fuck toys?! All that talk you have of female dominance are just delusions for never meeting a real man. It’s about time you humble yourself before me like the livestock you are.”

Masumi could feel Kami-sama’s balls start to shake rapidly as she continued to choke on his dick, struggling to breath due to the lack of oxygen from the relentless thrusting. She did not know what to expect but despite her immense fear a dark side of her was excited by the unknown prospect.

“Gobble up my dick cheese and sperm juice you Japanese-Jewish meat onahole!”

With that Kami-sama’s balls immediately retracted and vibrated violently as he shot his cum straight down Masumi’s throat. Masumi’s could feel the hot, chunky, rancid semifluid shoot down her throat as she was helpless to go against the powerful being in front of her. She immediately orgasmed for the first time in her life, her body acting uncontrollably as it responded happily to being so degraded by a godly male.

BLRRRG!?! GOKUGOKUGOKU!

Her throat, which had already expanded from the giant cock it was holding, pulsated as the liters of semen emptied into her stomach. The force of semen being expelled into her was so great that it spewed out of her nose like a broken faucet. Her cowbell was still ringing from the assault, the fact her choker didn’t break from the pressure was a testament to its durability and craftsmanship. As Kami-sama’s ejaculation finally subsided, he slowly withdrew his cock from the flesh holster that was Masumi’s throat. As soon as he fully withdrew his member Masumi collapsed on the floor, completely overwhelmed by her experience of her mouth being used as a sperm toilet.

BLEHH! Ugh…GEEEEPU!

As Masumi vomited amount some of the cum and let out an uncouth burp. After a few breathes she at least started to regain her thinking but was still unable to comprehend what was happening.

_Oh my goodness, what was that?! Is sex supposed to feel that way?! That was the most violent, degrading thing I have ever endured! But then, why is my body overflowing with pleasure?! This is completely abnormal! A Yamato Nadeshiko should not be treated this way! But, there is no way I can defeat this monster…_

As Masumi’s mind was filled with confused thoughts of having her worldview being destroyed Kami-sama did not wait for her to accept her position. He casually grabbed her throat and yanked off her kimono and hakama. He immediately switched positions, leaning on Masumi’s desk as she kneeled toward him in the nude.

“Well, I can see why you produce the most milk out of anyone in Cotton County, look how much you are spraying out and you are not even being milked! No wonder your kimono is always so damp around the nipples. You’re a cow aren’t you? Well, since you are now learning what a woman’s place really is, how about you be a real Yamato Nadeshiko and give me a paizuri. You foolishly never realized that Yamato Nadeshiko is supposed to be submissive, so now I am going to teach you.”

Being talked so rudely by an American man who obviously knew more about Japanese video games and manga than any traditional Japanese culture made Masumi feel insulted and humiliated. Yet, despite having everything about her being dishonored in the most egregious way possible, she proceeded to lift her enormous breasts and envelope Kami-sama’s cock. Despite the scowl on her face, she complied not only because she knew she had no way of defeating this man, but her body craved more degradation even as her mind still had some resistance.

“You are the most evil man I ever…ugh!”

Kami-sama immediately slapped Masumi across the face with immense force before she could even finish her verbal protest.

“It seems like you still don’t understand. You are a fucking hafu meat toilet. Your sole life’s purpose is to pleasure me, not waste my time with your weak attempts at defiance.”

Masumi, still shocked at how much power the man before her possessed, was immediately silenced as she proceeded to move her milk-soaked titties in a alternating fashion. Despite being stunned from the slap and having no experience in sexual matters, her bodily instincts lead her to begin a very proficient paizuri. Even as she still held a scowl over her face her body quickly became filled with pleasure as her breasts started to spray massive amounts of milk over the both of them.

“Yes, that is what a cow like you is for. Giving your milk so it can give pleasure and be consumed by your better. You and your little friends are nothing more than my fleet of livestock for providing me milk and a vessel to dump my seed. I will be happy to impregnate you all so I will have some more daughters to fuck.”

Masumi was having an internal battle as she her milk and sweat massaged Kami-sama’s manhood with the intense pressure of her immense rack. Masumi still wanted to find a way to reestablish the natural order in Cotton County. She may have to endure this humiliation now, but this “Kami-sama” obviously did not monitor the women of the town all hours of the day. Maybe she could find a way to control him and knock everyone back to their senses.

But…there was another part of her that was becoming increasingly loud in her head, a part that was always there but only in the face of such peak masculinity has it arose from deepest recesses of her mind. And that part of her mind was telling her to submit. This was the happiest she had ever felt in her life. Her passion for the traditional Japanese and Jewish cultures meant nothing compared to serving this gargantuan cock. Her whole worldview was a lie, her Yamato Nadeshiko skills should be used to serve this…no… _the_ sole God that she was serving in front of her. She was just a cow and her purpose was to give as much milk and receive as much semen from Kami-sama as possible. Even her breasts, which she has been intensively milking since she entered elementary school, was spewing out more milk now than they ever had before. Her true purpose was to be a pet cow to get fucked by this godly bull. She still resisted this impulse, but it was slowly growing stronger as her milking continued.

“Fuck…that’s it. If you can’t bring yourself to praise me then be a good meek girl and keep quiet. Your really are the prize cow of Yamato Nadeshiko dairy farm, look how huge these tits are! This room is already filled with milk on the floor! Now I own these tits along with the rest of your body!”

Now Kami-sama took the initiative, selfishly grabbing Masumi’s oversized tits and pumping his ginormous cock into her tits at a much greater speed than she was moving her tits for him. As his low hanging balls hit the underside of Masumi’s boobs Kami-sama’s tight grip managed to squeeze even more milk out her tits, a supply that seemed endless.

“Fuck! I think you are going to be nice little sex slave. It makes sense your farm has such good livestock since you seem to be the best of the bunch you fucking cow!”

As Kami-sama used Masumi’s jumbo milk tanks as sex objects for his dick, Masumi found it harder and harder to resist submitting.

_He is so strong! Fuck how could I hope to compete with such a man! But he is dangerous! Women are supposed to be dominant! I cannot just throw away everything I have ever believed. Oh…but he has such huge dick! Such colossal balls! His semen is so chunky and putrid! Has everything I have believed really been a lie? I cannot handle this!_

Kami-sama did not give any time for Masumi to strengthen her mental resolve as his balls once again started to vibrate wildly, ready to shoot his next enormous load.

“Time for another serving of cum. Take it all you fucking jumbo udders bitch!”

Kami-sama’s balls immediately retracted as chunky seemed exploded out of his pisshole like a high-pressured hose. The cum filled up Masumi’s cleavage but it was only an instant before it exploded out, even the high pressure and weight of her tits unable to keep it contained. Like a chunky volcano Kami-sama’s semen splattered all over Masumi as her tits, face, and body was covered in liters of cum. Masumi had another strong orgasm and instinctively stuck out of her tongue to lick and ingest any cum that flew in her mouth direction. Her pussy continued to spray the floor with love juices like a high-pressure faucet as screamed in pleasure.

“Heeeeee!! Ah, Ah, Ah!”

After the Kami-sama’s ejaculation and Masumi’s orgasm subsided she was covered in cum and filled with shame. She wanted to give in so badly now. She never knew that being a submissive slut felt so _good_. Yet, even after all this she still held on to her sense of honor. Soon though, that would come to an end…forever. Kami-sama pinned her to the ground, but while her resistance was previously physical it was now only verbal and mental.

“Please…do not…do it…”

Kami-sama was already in the position where all he had to do was lineup his cock up and thrust it in. Despite this, he did not seem to be in a rush now. It seemed he wanted more than to just force himself on Masumi. As Masumi was pinned down and laying on her back in the milk-soaked floor, her ginormous ass providing massive cushion, the door opened to the sounds of small footsteps. It was the field trip group that Masumi was leading, and it seems they wandered in through their own initiative.

“Morgenstern-san, no one came pick us up, so we came here…wait what is happening?”

“Morgenstern-san, what are you doing with that big man we saw earlier?”

The innocent boys looked at Masumi bewildered as she was a sweat and semen coated mess. Her eyes widened as she was already in a very inappropriate position. She knew though if the course didn’t change what would happen next. She turned to Kami-sama and pleaded.

“Please, I know I cannot stop you, but at least let me get the children off the premises.”

Kami-sama did a slight smile, but one that was more amused than smug.

“Oh, so you still want to keep proper manners and your traditionalist morality after all this? You know what, fine, I will grant your wish. The only condition is that you will _not_ get any more fucking for today. That is what you want, right?”

Masumi face completely froze. That is what she wanted. It would save the boys from a traumatic experience and they may still be able to become functioning male members of society. She also would have some time to figure out how to deal with Kami-sama’s immense power and abilities. That is what she wanted to believe, but it was now clear that what her mind and body _really_ wanted was the opposite.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Just tell me to stop.”

Masumi looked away, too ashamed and embarrassed to look Kami-sama in the eye.

“No, if you have something you want me to do then you will have to look me in the eye and say it. I will do whatever you tell me. Just look into my eyes and say it honestly. You may be just a woman, but this is the control you wanted right? Well, now you have it. Just tell me what I should do and I will do it.”

Masumi looked into Kami-sama’s eyes and took in his handsome face. He was the strongest, most handsome, most masculine being she had ever encountered and ever _will_ encounter. Completely overwhelmed by her lust and desire to serve him, her true nature surfaced after lying dormant her entire life.

“I…I…I want you to FUCK me! Give me that monstrous nigger cock you uncivilized stud! I am just a huge ass jumbo juggs hafu Nip-Kike meat toilet! Please, rape me you wild buck nigger!”

With that Kami-sama thrust his ginormous cock into Masumi’s honeypot. Her vagina started to drip blood, showing her willing surrender of her virginity to Kami-sama. He immediately started to pound her with all his force in a mating press position. Masumi’s legs lifted toward her head which showed that she was now totally willing to play the role of the submissive woman.

“You vixen, I told you were just a hafu livestock cow made for making milk and taking my semen!”

“Yes, I will totally submit to such a big, muscular, handsome black god like you! Please pump me with that big black cock!”

As Kami-sama was pumping Masumi’s vagina with a godly virile energy that she had never experienced before, the boys she was supposed to be reviewing the information about the farm with were still in the room. They watched from a distance with confused, uncomfortable, and scared expressions.

“Ms. Morgenstern, what is happening? This is making me scared…”

“Ms. Morgenstern, I…don’t feel good seeing this big man do this to you…”

The young boys did not have a full grasp of what was going on, but they did find Masumi attractive and their instincts knew that it was a horrible feeling seeing the woman they desired be taken by another man. They did not know much about sex, but they knew enough to realize this was not building their sense of self-worth.

“Well, look at what you have done Masumi. You are going to have to explain to your young visitors why you have let yourself be in such an improper position in front of them. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Masumi’s response wasn’t immediate as she was shouting shrieks or joy with a smile on her face as she was getting completed rammed by Kami-sama. But after a few seconds of comprehending Kami-sama’s question she remembered about the field trip boys and addressed them.

“Ha ha ah! Oh fuck! Ha…ha…oh, the little boys. What do I have to say them? Oh, this is a perfect opportunity for them to learn their place.”

As Masumi was getting fucked on the milk-soaked floor, her tits still spraying milk everywhere as flopped around with great weight, she turned her head with a happy, devious grin.

“You all are complete worthless, needle dick cuckolds. You will never be able to get a woman to marry you, not when this black alpha god exists! Look at you, you will never be able to have the pure masculinity and virility as Kami-sama! You are lucky you get to watch me get fucked by a real man while you can contemplate how much of a failure you all are. I will tell you now so you do not waste all of our time, you are genetically inferior. The semen all of you ‘polite’ males produce is watery, odorless, pathetic garbage with pitiful sperm. You stupid boys are not worth anyone’s time, we do not need you. Your mothers will not need you either since Kami-sama has been fucking them too. I am sure you noticed they were starting to forget you exist, not making you meals and forgetting to tuck you in bed. Well too bad you faggots, it will only get worse. Only real alpha men get love and affection, and the only true alpha is Kami-sama! Why not go into your mothers’ drawer and get her pistol and kill yourself, you would be doing everyone a favor by not polluting the world with your genetic inferiority! Yes Kami-sama, you are the only one deserving of love, not these little beta faggots over there!”

The boys were absolutely crushed and started to cry. It was true that their mothers were becoming more uncaring, mentioning that there was a man they knew that needed “attention”. But to have such cruel insults hurled by a docile woman who gave them the kindness and affection they craved just earlier in the day after receiving none for so long destroyed whatever self-worth they had. While they were not physically dead at the moment, their minds certainly were and there was no going back. Soon, by their own hands, their bodies would be too.

“Fuck me Kami-sama! Fuck this nip-kike flesh onahole with your black godhood!”

Kami-sama responded to Masumi’s insults toward the boys and her own self-humiliation by starting to move at super piston engine speed. The room was filled with the sound of sobbing little boys, splashing milk, and the loud sounds of flesh slapping against each other.

“That is right, I am your master. Your purpose is to be a sex slave to serve me. I have complete ownership over you and will use you as I please you stupid fuck doll!”

PAN PAN PAN PAN!

Masumi grinned liked a crazed woman, happy to see her new status fuck doll status was making her owner happy.

“Yes! I am a breeding bitch for the one true black nigger god, Kami-sama! Traditional culture is worthless when compared to Kami-sama! You can drink all my world-class milk! You can use me, a rural traditionalist woman, as your toilet! I will use my money as an offering to you can continue to live the leisurely lifestyle of playing video games and fucking exotic whores like me whenever you want. I will be a Yamato Nadeshiko just for you! I need your godly, fertile nigger sperm! I will do anything to please you Kami-sama!”

Masumi’s crude language, which was unimaginable coming from just earlier in the day, only served to make Kami-sama even more violent. As his attack on her pussy became even more savage, he took his hand and started to choke Masumi mercilessly. Instead of fighting him off Masumi had a strained smile on her face, wheezing as her oxygen was immediately cut off. She lifted her arms and legs and wrapped them around Kami-sama’s burly back, or at least as much as she could considering their size difference. Even as she was the target of such brutal, inhumane treatment she enjoyed degradation as the highest honor she could experience.

“Who do you worship now Masumi!? What is your life’s purpose?!”

While still holding a rigid grip on Masumi’s neck, Kami-sama eased up just enough so that she could barely utter a response in a strained voice.

“I worship you Kami-sama! Not those stupid beta faggot kids, not the matriarchy, I only worship you Kami-sama! I am your slave! My sole purpose in life to be your personal hafu cow Yamato Nadeshiko gargantuan udders fuck doll!”

Meanwhile, the boys that she was supposed to be caring for were still sobbing in the corner and now pissing their pants. The piss was incredibly weak, more evidence of their total lack of masculinity. Kami-sama’s balls started to convulse and palpitate as his body readied to deliver the finale of Masumi’s first sex session. His grip on Masumi’s neck tightened once more, cutting off her oxygen once again as her nose started to bleed from Kami-sama’s physical abuse. Her treatment as a lowly whore who was used to take whatever damage Kami-sama felt like dishing out only caused her to tighten her grip around his body with all of her strength. The harsh comfort of her new master had given her a new feeling of ecstasy she could never have even imagined was possible.

PAN PAN PAN PAN PAN!

“Take my seed you cow hafu colossal tits breeding whore!”

“HEEEE!!”

With that, Kami-sama’s ball restracted as he began to pump liters of chunky, rancid, sperm-packed baby batter into Masumi’s honeypot. As they both experienced an intense orgasm it was Masumi who was unable to handle the euphoria as her convulsions and tense hugging of Kami-sama suggested that the orgasm was killing some of her brain cells. As her womb was pumped full of semen one could see her belly starting to slightly expand from the liters of lively semifluid. Despite this, when Kami-sama was finished and slowly withdrew his big, manly cock only a little bit of the sperm juice leaked out. Masumi’s womb was intent on holding the holy, disgusting contents. Kami-sama did not give any thanks for Masumi allowing him to violate her body at the cost of destroying the psyche of the classroom of young boys who watched in despair. Instead, he simply gathered a bunch of snot and spit a huge wad of mucus and saliva into Masumi’s face, completely covered it as if she was splashed with several large glasses of the mixture. Of course, Masumi was ecstatic.

“お疲れ様でした、神様。 (Thank you very much, Kami-sama)”

Like many sex sessions, Kami-sama often finished with an after-sex piss and it certainly wouldn’t be skipped in a special occasion like this. As Kami-sama stood up he aimed his oversized godhood directly toward Masumi’s spit and snot covered face.

“Well, you feeble boys surely have never seen real manly piss judging by the pathetic contents you just produced. So, I guess I will do you all a favor and allow you to see what alpha piss is really like and how much women that surround you love it. Not that is will matter, since I am sure you all will be dead by the end of the day after you realized how inferior you really are.”

The little boys at this point could not even cry anymore, they were simply defeated, spiritless husks. They knew that the best contribution they could make in this world was to rid themselves from it. Kami-sama then called attention to Masumi, who despite the basking in the afterglow of her life-changing experience, still had the ability to follow Kami-sama’s orders.

“Open wide cow, here is your after-sex piss.”

“…Hehehe…”

Masumi giggled and proceeded to open her mouth to receive Kami-sama’s liquid waste. His pisshole dilated as a rush of hot, steamy, dark orange brown semen started shoot into Masumi’s mouth as greedily drank as much as she could despite still laying on the floor. The piss, like his semen, tasted worse than garbage and yet for Masumi it was superior to any gourmet drink she had ever had before today. After several minutes, Kami-sama’s piss subsided as Masumi’s gulped down the rest of repugnant drink.

Goku…Goku…Goku…GEEEEEPUUU!!

“Hehe…ご馳走様でした。愛している、神様… (Thank you for the meal. I _love_ you, Kami-sama)”

After letting out a roaring burp and professing her love to her new master, Masumi simply laid on the floor, completely unable to do anything after the vile event. The little boys quieted walked out of the room like zombies, inevitably killing themselves by nightfall only to be completely forgotten before noon the next day as if they never lived. After taking a moment to relax, Kami-sama left the room, leaving only one muttered comment.

“Stupid cow.”

That insult would have sent Masumi into deep anger over having a man disrespect in such a way. Now though, she took it as the highest honor to be as such a female slave by the one true dominant embodiment of masculinity. Masumi was no longer just docile in personality, but truly was submissive to her new god, no, _the_ god, of this universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Talk about a long story. It is to be expected since I am introducing a new character that I wanted to provide enough background and story to establish what her character is like. This story could have been shorter but there were multiple elements that I wanted to include which made it longer. Masumi Morgenstern is the result of a lot of thinking and inspiration from her character designer, 神多二丞 (Kandata Nijiyou)! This idea for this character has actually been floating in my head for a long time so I am very grateful that not only 神多二丞 inspired it but help bring it to life!
> 
> 神多二丞 (Kandata Nijiyou)  
> Pixiv: 3318333  
> Fantia: 2041  
> Twitter: @kum02j0
> 
> If you are interested in what her design looks like, you can check the pinned tweet on my Twitter. Like Gudrun, I plan to make a profile description of her as well which I will post on Twitter probably before the end of this month. If you want to see her full character design sheet, you should go 神多二丞’s Fantia and sign up for the 1000円 tier. I hope to introduce more characters in the future, but as you noticed for this project it involves art from artists I enjoy as well as my writing. I am in no rush as I think there is quite a lot of material I can write for just these two characters. For the next story, I am going to explore character relations a bit more. Thankfully, the next story will be a lot more direct. I could talk a lot about my thought process in writing this and future plans, but I will stop there. If you read till the end, thank you! Feel free to tell me any questions or comments you have!


	4. [3] Vicious Rivalry (Gudrun & Masumi)

_So, this is the place? It is a very southern style home. I know he grew up here but it is an interesting taste coming from him. Certainly much larger than the home his guardians live in._

It was a Sunday night and Masumi was ordered by Kami-sama to be at his house at dusk. Ever since she was raped she had been regularly having sex with Kami-sama and started to financially support him like the other women in town. Masumi was quite happy in her new position as Kami-sama’s sex slave and was excited to have a fuck session in his home. As Masumi walked to the front door there was keycard lock. Masumi was given a keycard by Kami-sama to let herself in. The keycard was platinum and teal in its color scheme and could easily be seen as luxury item given its ornate design.

As Masumi inserted the keycard into the lock and opened the door she was unsure what to do next. Kami-sama did not give any instructions other than to wait for his arrival. As Masumi walked through the house it was obvious this was Kami-sama’s home. Along with the tasteful southern décor was various otaku items on display such as tapestries, figurines, and video game paraphernalia among other related items. While Masumi had very little knowledge of such things, she appreciated that the house was quite orderly and clean. Masumi was hoping to get something to drink and searched for the kitchen, which she quickly found.

However, the kitchen light, unlike the others which turned on automatically when you entered their area, was already on. When she walked in she saw a woman already sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of fruit punch. She was tall, muscular, had super long pink hair, and emerald eyes. While Masumi had never seen the woman in person, she lived in Cotton County and had been with Kami-sama long enough to know immediately who it was.

“So, you’re Masumi Morgenstern…”

The woman spoke in an expecting tone.

“Yes, and you are Gudrun Blom. I have heard a lot about you.”

Gudrun and Masumi looked at each other. While they kept a strong appearance, the situation was still awkward. Gudrun spoke up once again.

“So, I guess he talked about me with you?”

“No, I just have heard you mentioned in passing. He has not talked about you with me directly.”

Gudrun made a slight smile as if she had something silly.

“Yeah, I figured. He never talked about you with me either.”

Masumi walked and searched the cabinets for a glass. While she was looked she continued the conversation.

“To be blunt, I did not expect you to be here, but I knew sooner or later we would meet.”

“It’s not too surprising is it? Given his treatment of you.”

Masumi had now found a glass and sat at the kitchen table. Gudrun already had a large glass bottle of fruit punch and poured it in Masumi’s drink. Under normal circumstances Masumi would thank someone for the gesture but her focus on the woman made her completely forget about that formality.

“What do you mean by that? His treatment of me? I think you and me are both in a similar role.”

Gudrun avoided making eye contact with Masumi, sensing that they were both in an uncomfortable position.

“Well, you are correct, but probably not in the way that you think.”

Masumi kept up a respectful air but become more interrogative in her responses.

“And what way would that be that be?”

Gudrun paused, still avoiding eye contact. While calm, she knew Masumi could tell they both were in contemplation and were insecure about the situation.

“I am sure you have noticed right? He doesn’t treat you the same as the other women. He spends far more time with me and you then he does with anyone else in town.”

Masumi was reluctant to admit it, but Gudrun was right. It was true that Kami-sama did spend much more time with her than any of the other women in town. They were all his sex slaves, but Masumi knew in the back of her mind that he had a special liking to her, and she secretly was proud of the special attention she received. Gudrun continued…

“You know, he gave you that keycard. I am the only other woman in town besides his mother and aunt who has one. The fact that he gave you one and has allowed you free access into his home means you are very special to him.”

Gudrun now had steeled the resolve to make eye contact with Masumi. Masumi, trying to hold back her feeling of smugness at realizing she had a special privilege, decided to probe Gudrun for more information on why she was behaving this way.

“To be quite straight with you, I heard you were very proud woman. This certainly is not what I expected for my first encounter with you.”

Gudrun, obviously feeling a bit offended, slowly became more confident in her aura, though her voice was still measured.

“Oh, and I have every reason to be proud. You must know I am his ex-girlfriend right? I have known him for a long time, much longer than you. I have a very deep and long connection with him. So just don’t get…uppity.”

Masumi retained her composure but both of their feelings of vulnerability and doubt started to rise to the surface of the conversation.

“Oh yes I know, _ex_ -girlfriend. Obviously if you were so impressive there would not be that prefix attached to that word.”

“I do have the keycard and that was given after our…evolution in our relationship. You can choose to not believe it but having a keycard shows he does value me.”

Now Gudrun and Masumi were eyeing each other, trying to defend their favored status with Kami-sama. Masumi continued her rebuttals.

“I thought you hated him? Why do you care about any of this?”

“Yes, I hate him, he is the greatest threat to our civilization. Don’t act like you don’t recognize that. But you aren’t naïve, you know his fondness for you and me whether he admits it or not.”

“You are just being delusional. You just cannot accept that he broke up with you. He just treats us like his sex slaves.”

“I very comfortable where me and him are right now thank you very much. Do not act like you know much about our relationship. Yes, you are right about he treats women terribly, but it is more complex than just that. He does give us special treatment compared to the others. Those feelings you get around him is real. He has his ways of showing affection through action even if would never say it directly.”

Gudrun and Masumi both stayed quiet as they thought about what was just discussed. While they would not want to admit it, it was obvious that they both held contradictory beliefs. They still harbored the feeling that Kami-sama truly was the worst. He was in fact a threat to the foundations of the world culture and social system. Yet, it showed from some of their remarks that they loved him more than anything else in the world and viewed each other as threat to their unique status among his sex slaves.

Still keeping an air of civility, Masumi tried to redirect the conversation.

“So, I heard you were a part of the Saints of Ryōka, I am assuming you became a member because of your relationship with him?”

“Well, that and I was able to find out about the organization after doing my own research.”

Masumi was impressed. While she was essentially brought into the organization naturally at a younger age, she never would have guessed someone would be able to know of its existence just by pure investigation. Gudrun probed her in return.

“How did you become a part of the organization? It seems strange you would be a member.”

Masumi could not hide her amusement. It seems even Gudrun, who was obviously very intelligent, did not think about or know everything.

“I am the owner of a world-famous dairy farm that is prominent promoter of Japanese culture. It is a given I would be a member.”

Gudrun was obviously not too amused by being reminded she was not all knowing, giving off a very slight expression of annoyance.

“Well, I have a well-known fashion house, so don’t think I don’t know anything about running a business.”

“Ha, you really just want to be considered the best in everything huh?”

Gudrun’s annoyed expression became more obvious in response to Masumi’s teasing of her boastful attitude. Masumi could not help but to give an amused grin.

PIIIIN POOOON…

Gudrun and Masumi’s expressions turned formal and serious as they heard the doorbell ring. They knew who it was; the center of the night’s event had arrived. Gudrun and Masumi, having already finished their fruit punch, got up from their seats and started to head for the front door. As the two walked they had a few final words before the night’s affair began. Gudrun spoke up first.

“Just to let you know, I am very skilled in…well, sex. There is a reason that he meets with me so often. So, don’t be too shocked.”

“Oh? You really are going to underestimate me that much? I am the flagship woman of Yamato Nadeshiko Dairy Farm. I think you are going to see the how powerful the virtues and skills of traditional lifestyle can be when fully mastered.”

Gudrun and Masumi fearlessly stared at each other as they finished their walk to the front door. Suddenly though, their expressions changed, and it was not just a façade. Knowing that the presence of peak masculinity was just about to enter his abode made them reveal their true selves. They were no longer just strong women, they revealed their nature, and that was being masochistic fuck dolls.

“お帰り、神様！ (Okaeri Kami-sama!)”

Gudrun and Masumi both opened the door to greet the resident of the house, Kami-sama. His large, powerful figure loomed over them; his simple presence exerted dominance over the two women. Yet Gudrun and Masumi stood eager and fearless, taking stances that suited their personality. Gudrun stood with her hands on her shapely hips with a confident smirk while Masumi stood with her hands held together in front with a soft smile that seemed to exert the same level of confidence but in a more subtle manner. Kami-sama looked down on the two women as they waited eagerly for the festivities to begin.

“Well, it seems like the barbarian wants to have a special event tonight~”

“The monster seems like it is never satisfied~”

Gudrun then Masumi both made cheeky remarks, hoping to get a reaction out their master. While Kami-sama knew what they were doing and was not offended, he also knew the reason why he brought them to his southern home. He immediately indulged in their overt desires.

SLAP! SLAP!

Kami-sama slapped both across the face. Even though the women have experienced it many times, Kami-sama’s power never ceased to be shocking and overwhelming.

“You know that is not how slaves should address their master.”

Gudrun and Masumi looked up with reddened faces and wide smiles.

“I guess I still don’t know my place, you are going to have to teach me how to behave again…”

“I guess a mighty cow like me still needs to shown what is the proper role of livestock…”

Kami-sama shot them a deep scowl before abruptly closing the door behind him. He then immediately grabbed both their throats and lifted them off the floor. Even as the two women grabbed his arms it was less in resistance and more to feel the power that was abusing them so easily.

“You stupid whores still somehow think you have any power in this situation? It just shows that after all this time you still need to be shown a woman’s place.”

He then shoved them to the floor like rag dolls. Even as they desperately tried to catch their breath their expressions showed they desired more abuse. Kami-sama took a few steps toward them and pulled off his male thong. Like a beast, his huge cock and low hanging balls immediately dominated the presence in front of Gudrun and Masumi’s faces. They both stared at his godhood, marveling not only at its size but its putrid scent as well. It was so masculine that it felt that it was made to dominate their feminine beings.

“Time for your smegma feeding you sluts. Also, my asshole needs to be cleaned as well.”

Gudrun and Masumi both looked up at Kami-sama reverently as they felt up his thighs and midsection.

“Yes Kami-sama, how could we ever hope to go against a depraved misogynist like you.”

“We have no choice but to abide by your villainous requests.”

Gudrun and Masumi first started to peel back Kami-sama’s foreskin and eat away at the piled up smegma. Even though Kami-sama had good hygienic practices, his body always produced a melodious smell and constant smegma buildup. This was a blessing for the two women serving him, as they loved the manly, rancid smell and the disgusting taste of Kami-sama’s smegma. As Gudrun and Masumi took opposite sides of his dick they made nasty noises as the shamelessly consumed the filth.

SLUURRP! SUCK SUCK! ONOM NOM NOM! MOGU MOGU!

As they quickly slurped up, chewed, and swallowed the bodily waste it was obvious that despite the lack of conversation Gudrun and Masumi wrestled to get the majority of the smegma. Their eyes often giving each other aggressive, antagonistic stares.

PUAH!

As they both finally finished, they moved on the latter part of his request. Masumi moved behind Kami-sama, grabbed his muscular ass, and spread his cheeks to reveal his perfect asshole. The smell was just like that of his cock and balls, meaning it was absolutely foul. Masumi loved this and immediately pressed her plump lips and started to use her tongue to taste and probe his rectum. While Kami-sama did not order it, Gudurn knew well enough that he would like his cock and balls lathered before fucking them in full force. Gudrun held up his long, thick cock and slowly swallowed it down her throat. Even though Kami-sama pushed Gudrun’s mouth to its absolute limit and savagely stretched her throat, Gudrun took his entire cock with ease. Gudrun made small, slow thrusts, using her throat as a slimy heater for Kami-sama’s manhood. Meanwhile, Masumi was still aggressively making out with Kami-sama’s asshole, digging through his inner walls with her tongue as she got a strong taste of his stinking bowels. The soft sounds filled the entrance hall as Kami-sama stood with legs slightly bent as if doing the tiniest squat.

Gudrun then moved on to Kami-sama’s balls as she sucked on each one alternatively before swallowing them down to her throat. As she managed to interchangeably hold each ball into her throat, letting her mucus and slime lotion them, her neck bulged from their incredible size. After a few minutes of this sexual prelude Gudrun and Masumi instinctively knew that Kami-sama was ready to start the main course. Gudrun and Masumi detached their mouths from Kami-sama’s private areas, with Kami-sama now thoroughly lubricated. Kami-sama then grabbed them both by the waist and put them under his arms. As he carried both of them like children, they both looked at each other, knowing that the relatively silent proceedings were going to get a lot more noisy.

* * *

Kami-sama arrived at one of the living rooms, this one having a large monitor and speakers where he often played video games. Kami-sama unceremoniously dropped Gudrun and Masumi on the floor and immediately plopped himself on the comfy, luxurious couch. Gudrun and Masumi immediately started to scramble as they leaned their bodies against Kami-sama’s spread out legs like little girls. As Kami-sama spread out his arms on the back of the sofa, he had an idea of what would happen next. Often times Gudrun and Masumi would say something incendiary and offensive to provoke his aggression and show them their place as women. But Kami-sama was caught off guard by what the girls said next.

“You know, you always preferred a wilder fellatio, so let me pleasure so Masumi knows the ropes…”

“Hmph! You really think a proper woman like me would not know how to give my sadistic god his desires? Please step aside as I show you what real submissiveness is…”

Gudrun and Masumi moved closely to Kami-sama’s cock, rubbing their faces on it and each other as they became more antagonistic on how should go first.

“Come on Kami-sama, you know you need a real slut to service your godhood. It’s ok to use my throat like the dumb bitch that I am!”

“You? A dumb bitch? I am far more lowly than you. I am simply a stupid cow that needs Kami-sama’s thick semen for nutrition!”

As Gudrun and Masumi vied to see who has the base woman, they started pushing their faces against each other much harder, trying to push the other out of the way so that they could have Kami-sama’s cock all to themselves.

“Out of the way!”

“No, it’s my turn to please Kami-sama!”

Kami-sama watched with surprise as Gudrun and Masumi jousted each other for the privilege of giving of oral pleasure to his godhood. He still tried to hide his amazement though, wanting to keep a distance from the conflict. Gudrun and Masumi ended up reaching a draw, with Masumi on his cock and Gudrun on his balls.

“Ha! I will show how a true harlot gets her throat fucked! Kami-sama will finally get the praise he deserves!”

“More like you will see what ball worship really is. Kami-sama’s balls only deserve the best tribute!”

Masumi spared no time waiting as she immediately slammed her mouth down Kami-sama’s penis, her nose pushing up against his pubis. Gudrun immediately filled her mouth with one of Kami-sama’s balls and started to suck profusely. As Masumi started to slam her onto Kami-sama’s cock her throat bulged excessively. Gudrun likewise greedily sucked on Kami-sama’s balls, pleasuring the orbs that housed the godly, aggressive sperm that have invaded countless numbers of women in Cotton County. Kami-sama was used to these two women having cognitive dissonance, singing the praises of female supremacy as they completely degraded themselves before him. Yet, as he let them take the proactive role he noticed something that he never would have predicted. The atmosphere of not only the expected worship of him but of competing over his lust. Neither Gudrun nor Masumi never showed any signs of jealousy or being threatened whenever he had fucked any of the other women in town.

PUAH!

“Yes God, destroy this Japanese-Jewish cow throat. You have every right to conquer my body with your strong, divine seed! I am just a vessel for you to release your powerful male lust!”

Masumi stopped her fellatio momentarily to sing praises to Kami-sama as she rubbed his manhood with both of her soft hands. Gudrun momentarily stopped her sucking to join in the praise.

“Only _God_ could have such a perfect, masculine set of balls like these, holding such holy sperm waiting to conquer any woman they encounter. They are built to dominate, and impregnate stupid _sluts_ like us. This godhood could defeat any woman, it is natural law that we must be destroyed and submit to this meat. Our only purpose to nourish this godhood so it can rule over us like the inferior sex that we are!”

Masumi and Gudrun went back to their oral duties serving as saliva covered vacuums for Kami-sama’s manhood. As Kami-sama’s breath grew heavier and his balls start to shake Gudrun and Masumi knew that his orgasm was near. They immediately came to a clash though as they both tried to position their face so that they had the best position to catch all of his semen onto their face.

“Get out of the way! He obviously wants to degrade the face of his valued ex-girlfriend!”

“Really?! There is no way he would choose a woman like you over his favorite traditional cow!”

The faces of the women once again mashed against each other as they looked at each other with disdain and just a hint of fear of the other’s sexual gifts and talents. Kami-sama, more interested in showing his orgasm rather than their petty squabbles, let out a deep growl as he readied to unleash his semifluid load.

“Take my cum you idiot bitches!”

Gudrun and Masumi immediately focused on Kami-sama as they opened their mouths to receive his cum. Kami-sama’s balls retracted and shook violently as his pisshole shot out liters of his cum on the two vixens’ faces. Gudrun and Masumi, their faces still mashed against each other, had their faces completely covered in his cum despite their mouths overflowing with it. As Kami-sama’s orgasm subsided, his arms still stretched over the couch as he degraded the two women with no effort, Gudrun and Masumi gulped down the sperm-packed contents.

GOKU GOKU GOKU!

“ごちそうさまでした (Thanks for the meal!)”

Both women smiled gleefully even as both their faces were so covered in cum that you could not even see their eyes.

* * *

“I am sure you would love to have a paizuri from the biggest tits in Cotton County!”

“Hmph! My tits are huge _and_ are of a higher quality! Kami-sama obviously wants to get a titfuck from me!”

“How are your tits ‘higher quality’? My tits are bigger _and_ I am a cowgirl. Just admit I am the better woman for this situation!”

“My tits are fairer and have a better feel! Just stand aside and let me do it!”

Gudrun and Masumi started to stare intently at each other as they vie for the position of giving the paizuri. Kami-sama was unamused by the situation, towering over them with his immense size.

“Stop blabbing with each other you huge udder whores. Why do you think I brought you both over here? You both will serve me _simultaneously_. I want a double paizuri, now get to it you bimbos.”

Gudrun and Masumi both flipped like a switch and immediately forgot about their fight as Kami-sama gave his orders. They both replied in unison.

“Yes Kami-sama!”

Kami-sama laid back on the couch as Gudrun and Masumi got on their knees and pulled down upper garments to reveal their colossal jugs. Gudrun’s tits were fairer with extra-large nipples while Masumi’s tits were bigger and had long nipples. In a world where all women had huge tits, Gudrun and Masumi were on the upper end of size. It was also true that aside from pure size, in a world filled with extra-large boobs there were other qualities that gave each woman a unique pair.

Gudrun and Masumi both began to remove their tops showing that despite the difference in their clothing both wore tops that allowed easy access to their breasts. Gudrun pulled her white shirt down and let it fall to her waist as it rested on top of her jumbo ass. Masumi’s kimono allowed for the sides to be pulled apart easily for milking, but for a proper paizuri she would have to do much more than that. Masumi quickly pulled down her kimono from her shoulders and arms as it likewise fell to her hips, now inside out. The women were now topless even as their tops still clung to their dynamic bodies, resting on their wide hips. Sometimes there would be lotion to accompany their service, but the frantic and rushed nature of today’s session made that an ignored step. Anyhow, both were so sweaty that they were already lubed up from perspiration alone.

“I am going to make you remember why you love these big Swedish tits so much…”

“You know, there is a reason why these Japanese-Jewish udders are the best at Nadeshiko Farms…”

While both women wanted to prove their superiority, they were more than willing to work together if that would make Kami-sama most satisfied. The two ladies first pushed their boobs together as their soft, smooth skin immediately covered Kami-sama’s black grotesque cock. Then they immediately applied force as they pressed their udders together, creating an immense pressure that could only be achieved with meaty, gigantic jugs. Then they started to slowly move their boobs in an alternating fashion. The mix of soft skin, slick sweat, and high pressure created a feeling like one only hope to imagine. Even as powerful as Kami-sama was, all he could do was sit back and let the pleasure these two sluts gave him take over.

“You know, only your genius and amazing ex-girlfriend could give your cock this level of titty service.”

“I am sure he realizes that only the tits of a highly esteemed cowgirl trained in tradition can bring this kind of boobie heaven.”

Even as the two still jostled for superiority it was quite obvious that the unique paizuri Kami-sama was receiving could only be achieved through the combined efforts of the two women. As the double paizuri continued Gudrun and Masumi finally started to lactate. What started as a few squirts quickly became downpour of milk spraying out. While the girls were already well lubricated, the double paizuri and thus the three participants were now being drenched in milk. As the women lactated they became more aggressive in their titfucking. Even as Kami-sama enjoyed being on the receiving end of their sexual aggression, he still managed to let out his feelings in between in deep, powerful breaths.

“It’s nice getting a milk fueled double paizuri from two milk tank bitches…”

Gudrun and Masumi grinned uncontrollably at the passive comment. Gudrun spoke up first.

“Yes, _anything_ for you Kami-sama! We are just here to provide our tits for your pleasure!”

Masumi added on.

“Our _fresh_ milk is for the nourishment and pleasure of Kami-sama! Please receive our double paizuri!”

Gudrun and Masumi reveled in the fact that even as they took the lead Kami-sama’s rugged body, hot body heat, vigorous blood flow, and strong breaths showed that he truly was the most powerful man in the world. They only could be forceful because he allowed it and as strong as they were compared to almost anyone else, he could overpower them with no effort at all. They knew they were truly in the presence of the most dangerous beast. As Gudrun, Masumi, and Kami-sama became soaked in breast milk the tension heightened as they neared climax. As Kami-sama’s cock was squeezed by the high pressure of boob flesh, sweat, and breast milk, Gudrun and Masumi could feel as his heavy balls retracted and he shot a geyser of thick, smelly sperm. Gudrun and Masumi orgasms coincided with Kami-sama’s, releasing an extra big tide of milk in the process.

UGHHHHHH…!

Kami-sama let out a guttural grunt as he covered Gudrun and Masumi in his semen. Gudrun and Masumi screamed in delight.

“AAAGH! _Yes_ Kami-sama! Mark us with your _godly_ sperm! We worship you totally!”

“KIYAAA! You truly are _God_ Kami-sama! We are so thankful for _blessing_ your personal whores with your holy semen!”

As the orgasm subsided the whole area was covered in milk and semen. This always happened though. Kami-sama did not have to worry though, he knew Gudrun and Masumi drink up all the milk and semen with such vigor that the room would be sparkling again in almost no time. That was how prized his body liquids were to Gudrun and Masumi.

* * *

Gudrun, Masumi, and Kami-sama were in the kitchen taking a short break. Both drenched in sweat, Gudrun and Masumi were drinking large jugs of water. They were both now completely nude, knowing that clothing was not needed for the rest of the night’s festivities. Kami-sama on the other hand was drinking one of the many large jugs of Gudrun’s breast milk that he kept in the refrigerator. Even if one was not employed at a dairy farm, women in this world had to milk their breasts daily due to the amount of milk produced. Of course, Kami-sama loved Gudrun and Masumi’s milk so they had no problem giving whatever milk they produced to him. Thus, Kami-sama’s large refrigerator was filled with Gudrun and Masumi’s breast milk and as could be observed at the moment, his taste for the delicious drink kept up with both of their high generation of it.

As Masumi sat in her chair greedily drinking her water, Kami-sama eyed her long, obscene nipples. Once he finished downing his fill of breast milk (he drank several jugs in just one sitting) he strode over to Masumi and nonchalantly grabbed her tits. Masumi was somewhat taken aback but smiled.

“Does our mighty nigger god want to play with his toys again?”

Masumi tone was both teasing and submissive, willing to indulge anything that Kami-sama demanded. Kami-sama continued to grope her tits and then started to slowly direct his oversized cock to one of her long nipples.

“I can use my sex objects whenever I please.”

Suddenly Kami-sama pushed his giant cock into Masumi’s nipple as he slowly but forcibly entered her breast. Masumi gritted her teeth in pleasure as Kami-sama’s manhood fully inserted itself into her voluptuous breasts.

“UGHH! Yes! Please invade my breasts with your nigger godhood Kami-sama!”

In this world, women’s breasts are structured so that nipples can be inserted into. Of course, one wouldn’t expect a cock as big as Kami-sama’s to be able to fully submerge itself into even the huge breasts that filled this world, but perhaps that just shows how big tits can be in this realm. As Kami-sama quickly started to ram his cock into Masumi’s nipple the room filled with not only the loud sounds of flesh but also the clattering of the chair Masumi was still in. She tried her best to grab onto the table but the force of Kami-sama’s thrust were far too strong for that to help.

“Yes, you savage, please fuck my stupid cow nipples! My tits are for you to fuck as hard as you can! I am just lowly milk tank!”

Kami-sama’s thrusts were too much for Masumi to handle and she fell off, kicking the chair and the table to the ground with a loud clang. Kami-sama was tipping over his own furniture but he was too enthralled by fucking Masumi’s nipple to really care. Gudrun watched with amusement as Masumi managed lean against the kitchen cabinets.

“You know, you might need some lessons on how to properly give a nipple fuck.”

Masumi, even as she was being completely ravished by Kami-sama, still managed to give a retort.

“Ha…ha…you honestly think that the biggest boobs in Cotton County does not know how to give a nipple fuck? Silence while our black bull master uses my tits to relieve himself.”

Masumi allowed her nipple to be raped completely, of course shooting out milk all over the kitchen floor in the process. While Masumi was enjoying Kami-sama taking the lead, when she could feel their orgasm coming she took the initiative in the final stretch. While Kami-sama was pumping her tit with full force she started to massage it, giving extra dynamic pressure to the big cock inside. She did this while still massaging her unfucked tit as well, which maximized the milk that was flowing forth. Suddenly Kami-sama’s balls retracted as he let off another blast of chunky, virile cum. Kami-sama verbalized his lust while he orgasmed.

“Take all my cum in your tit you old-fashioned sow!”

Masumi responded with pleasure.

“Yeeeeeees! All my breasts are good for is giving you milk and taking in your semen!”

As their orgasms subsided Kami-sama pulled out of Masumi’s nipple letting a heavy stream of cum to pour out. Masumi immediately pulled the nipple to her mouth, consuming the bulky semi-fluid so it would not go to waste. Masumi eyed Gudrun with a triumphant glance. While neither exchanged words, it was obvious by Gudrun’s face that while she didn’t want to admit it she couldn’t deny Masumi’s skills.

“Kami-sama, there is no way you wouldn’t want to get a taste of these snow white udders as well right?”

Gudrun’s suggestion was not needed but she certainly had no issue hammering home the point of her sexual desirability. Kami-sama quietly moved in, like a predator towards his prey, as he grabbed one of Gudrun’s boobs and aimed his still diamond hard lathered dick toward her big nipple. Masumi, now with the role of spectator and participant reversed, watched playfully as she continued to drink Kami-sama’s sperm for her tit.

* * *

While Kami-sama’s home had many bedrooms, tonight he instructed the girls to one of the lesser used ones as the final destination of the night. As they walked through the house Kami-sama silently but imposingly trailed behind the two women. Kami-sama walked as he took in the two colossal asses that oscillated wildly due to vulgar, exaggerated sway of the ladies’ walk even as they gave it no thought. The three arrived at the luxurious room, with its large windows, sexy lighting, and large, opulent bed. Gudrun opened the windows open letting in the warm southern air and giving view to the starry night sky that was only possible in rural Cotton County. The two ladies then hopped on the bed, immediately taking sexy poses that allowed for them to invite being raped easily.

“So…I am sure that you will take your favorite cow slave first correct?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, everything that has happened tonight has shown that he can’t wait to plunder his ex-girlfriend first.”

Kami-sama looked at both of them, two enticing sexual entrees, and did not make an immediate decision. He stood for a few moments before he began to close his eyes and gently started to rub his chin. He hummed to himself in deep thought.

“Hmmm…”

While Kami-sama certainly took time to make decisions with things such as what to eat or what video game to play, the women never saw him _ever_ seriously wonder in a situation of sexual choice of women. They both at that moment started to seriously take in, at least in the recesses of their minds, that they were sexual equals. While Kami-sama pondered the girls started to wonder whether they should continue to push for their own superiority over their rival. Then, Masumi spoke up.

“You know, I think you should fuck Gudrun first.”

Gudrun and Kami-sama both looked with surprise. It was completely unexpected after a long night of sexual antagonism, though Gudrun certainly looked the most shocked. One would expect the evil and arrogant Gudrun to just use the proposition as a clear victory, but instead the response was one neither Masumi nor Kami-sama expected.

“Huh?! Me?! Well…I can’t just take victory like that. Wouldn’t that just be hollow?”

Gudrun was clearly flustered, showing that there was something other her desire for victory at play here. Masumi smiled smugly.

“Oh, who said anything about me giving you victory? I just think you should go first is all.”

Gudrun seemed thrown off on how to respond Masumi’s suggestion. While still trying to process her rebuttal Kami-sama made an easygoing response.

“Well, I guess we will go with Masumi’s vote then. It’s nice to see that maybe you dumb bitches are beginning to stop your useless bickering.”

As Kami-sama headed toward the bed with his thunderous footsteps Gudrun started to panic and directed her alarm at Masumi.

“Hey! Wait a minute! You can’t just force your will on me! The superior woman should be the one to decide!”

Gudrun started to fumble but Masumi grabbed her from behind to keep her restrained. Gudrun was a very strong and muscular lady, but Masumi’s restraint showed that despite her more plump body she was plenty strong herself.

“Oh come on, where did all that arrogance and pride go? Don’t be shy, it’s time for you to show how good of a masochistic sex slave you are…”

Masumi grinned smugly with an elegance that could only come from a true Yamato Nadeshiko. Kami-sama was on the bed and was about to make his entrance, too focused on wanting to fuck to even bother with teasing Gudrun. As his weight pressed down her and she could also feel the body of her rival confine her she completely, her embarrassment was finally in full display with no excuses. Before being impaled she let out humiliating voice.

“Kami-sama…”

With that, Kami-sama pushed into Gudrun’s honeypot where she received the entirety of his musky, black rod. Gudrun immediately screamed in ecstasy too disoriented to focus on beating Masumi in sexual prowess. Now, her only concern was being a masochistic sow for her ex-boyfriend, Kami-sama.

“AGHHHH! Yes! I am your stupid fucking meat toilet Kami-sama! I am just a masochistic female that needs to be shown her place! I _worship_ you Kami-sama!”

Kami-sama immediately starting to pump into Gudrun like a wild animal. Masumi’s hold on Gudrun was now completely unneeded since Kami-sama’s weight and strength easily kept both of them down, but Masumi’s continued her pinning to enjoy the situation.

“You and fellow bitch are only good for pleasing me and my big black cock you whore! What are you?!”

Gudrun’s responded to Kami-sama’s question with complete submission.

“I am your mega ass jumbo titty female sex slave!”

Kami-sama’s continued his wild piston movements as Masumi also started to respond to Kami-sama’s verbal lashing.

“Yes Kami-sama, degrade her with your godhood! Pump her full of your seed, and when you are done you can rape me next! We have no rights, we are your _property_ to do as you like. Relief your lust on us _fuck dolls_!”

Kami-sama pushed the three of them together with his immense strength, showing he truly was the dominant master. As their bodies once again became sweaty from the rough treatment of Kami-sama their tits began spraying milk, soaking the bed that was already wet with sex juices. As Gudrun’s body was repeatedly crashed into by her master, she started to hold onto Masumi for leverage against the storm of male libido. Masumi egged Gudrun on.

“Go on Gudrun, show what you truly are! Tell our master what you _are_!”

Gudrun gritted her teeth, her eyes filled with the madness of a masochist woman having her wildest desires fulfilled and exceeded.

“Masumi and I are submissive female sex slaves! Our big tits and ass are meant to be dominated! We must be ruled by a true masculine man! _Oppress_ us Kami-sama!”

Immediately Kami-sama’s balls retracted and let loose huge amounts of oozy, virile semen straight into Gudrun’s womb. Kami-sama simply groaned in ecstasy as he showed Gudrun her place.

“UGHHH!!”

“CUMMING!!”

Gudrun body felt a surge of pleasure as if hit with the force of a hurricane all concentrated onto her body. Masumi drew Gudrun closer, feeling Gudrun’s bodily reaction and drawing her face near Gudrun’s. As the long orgasm started to subside Masumi drew close to Gudrun’s ear and whispered.

“That is it…get fucked by our master…know what our position really is…”

As Kami-sama withdrew his godhood Gudrun laid against Masumi covered in sweat and milk, her pussy overflowing with Kami-sama’s seed. Masumi gently laid Gudrun beside her. As Masumi looked up, she was faced with a man whose member was still diamond hard and covered sex juices eying her with great hunger. She looked and gave a submissive smile.

“You are going to show me my position as well?”

Masumi knew that she would be raped just like Gudrun and welcomed it with anticipation. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was the next morning and Gudrun and Masumi were leaving Kami-sama’s home after cleaning it up. Kami-sama was still sleeping but Gudrun and Masumi did not have a desire to stick around for him to wake up this time. Unlike Kami-sama, Gudrun and Masumi had jobs and duties to fulfill. Plus, much of it would be at least a partial benefit to Kami-sama since he was a NEET who was supported by the women of Cotton County. The two already showered, had their clothes cleaned, and were ready to start their Monday. As the two walked out the front door and started to walk from the house they both look at each other. Suddenly, they both smiled and started to giggle.

“Why do we keep pampering this brute…”

Masumi said it with an easygoing manner but was serious in her questioning of how they could serve a man that they should hate more than anyone else. Gudrun smiled, sharing her feelings.

“Well, he uses his evil, toxic masculinity to try and make us do his whims. It is hard to fight it, but I am sure we will be able to beat him soon.”

Despite the ridiculousness of their claims the girls believed it, their true masochistic natures retreated once again into the deepest realm of their hearts. The two were still female supremacists and would continue to live their lives of cognitive dissonance just like the rest of the women in Cotton County. There was a pause filled with mutual understanding before Gudrun spoke up.

“Hey Masumi, would you be open to having lunch together Wednesday?”

A bit surprised by the suggestion, Masumi smiled warmly.

“Of course, I would love to have lunch together.”

“Good, there is a restaurant in town that I am sure you’ll love.”

As the two started to walk, readying to go their separate ways, Gudrun looked at Masumi with an inviting smile and said her last piece.

“You know, I think this could be a start to an interesting friendship.”

Masumi smiled back.

“It could be Gudrun…it could be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, writing this chapter was an absolute battle. I am sorry for this coming so late, but it really was a case of me struggling to find the discipline to sit down and finish writing this. This chapter had less story and was meant to be more of pure sex writing, which I find is the hardest part for me to write funny enough. It might not be as high quality as a lot of other written erotica in this type of format, so please forgive me if it is a bit flawed. As you can see, Gudrun and Masumi seem that they will develop quite the interesting friendship! I hope it will be enjoyable to see how our protagonist and his slaves will develop as time goes on.
> 
> You know how a project goes on and you must reduce some of its scope? Yeah, that is what has been happening with this series recently. Here are the two big changes that I have made that will probably have to make me edit the past chapters a tiny bit.
> 
> Futanari: Since the theme of the work is big cock masculinity over coming female supremacy, I thought that having a big cock futanari would somewhat diminish that theme by lessening that contrast. Since there is such a focus on big cock masculinity, I thought it would be best leave futanari for another work.
> 
> Abortion: This is a theme I really want to explore at some point but after thinking about how this story is developing it would not really work here. Abortion theme works if you do not put a high investment on the woman and having lots of children is not a goal. Our protagonist obviously likes making a lot of children and he does have some investment in his sex slaves. So, I will get rid of the abortion theme and explore it in some other work. Don’t worry, I will be exploring Birth instead, which obviously is in the same category.
> 
> Despite these omissions I am still very happy since this work still deals with all my core fetishes. Also, I believe this will make the work more succinct and clear in its focus and scope. I want to also give some more information on how this project will move forward. After literally well over a year I finally settled on how many ladies are going to be in this project, five! I won’t reveal anything other than that, but I already have a pretty clear picture of what the remaining three will be like, so stayed tuned. Finally, while I don’t have money to be getting commissions every month, a major portion of this project is the art. Make sure you check my twitter periodically to see if there is any new artwork for the series. I hope you continue to enjoy the series!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading this ero-series I have been writing. It will largely be a collection of stories about our male protagonist’s sexual conquest of an alternate world as characters and art designed by artists I greatly admire. My goal with this series is to make a dark, sadomasochist, taboo story with a focus on women with huge breasts. There are many artists that have and will serve as influences for this story, too many to name. However here are a list of some of my influences below. I am appreciative of any feedback as I have no previous experience with fictional writing. 
> 
> 若宮てれさ (Wakamiya Teresa)  
> Character Designer of Gudrun Blom  
> Pixiv: 2842810  
> Twitter: @trswakamiya
> 
> 神多二丞 (Kandata Nijiyou)  
> Character Designer of Masumi Morgenstern  
> Pixiv: 3318333  
> Fantia: 2041  
> Twitter: @kum02j0
> 
> SlutWriter  
> Archive Of Our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter  
> Hentai-Foundry: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/SlutWriter/profile
> 
> OVing（おぶい）  
> Pixiv: 17606  
> Fantia: 6268  
> Twitter: @ovvv
> 
> ねろましん (Neromasin)  
> Pixiv: 1872899  
> Twitter: @neromashin001
> 
> ぽんち (Ponchi)  
> Pixiv: 3242356  
> Fantia: 4987  
> Twitter: @ponchi_89
> 
> まろん☆まろん (Marron Marron)  
> Pixiv: 4727246  
> Fantia: 3869  
> Twitter: @_marron_marron_
> 
> 朝凪 (Asanagi)  
> Pixiv: 355065  
> Fantia: 1654  
> Twitter: @Victim_Girls
> 
> Rebis  
> Pixiv: 28196  
> Fantia: 3706  
> Twitter: @rebisdungeon - @rebisdungeonR18 - @rebisdungeon_en
> 
> 越山弱衰 (Etsuzan Jakusui)  
> Pixiv: 120880  
> Twitter: @hayo_cinema
> 
> 安藤裕行 (Andou Hiroyuki)  
> Pixiv: 542692  
> Twitter: @ahhmpzl
> 
> 太平天極 (Taihei Tengoku)  
> Pixiv: 132107  
> Twitter: @taiheiten
> 
> ORCSOFT (Ero-game producer)  
> http://www.orcsoft.jp/home.html  
> Twitter: @okomeman


End file.
